


and her light stretches over salt sea

by Aberial_63



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED!, Angst, BAMF Clary Fray, BAMF Maia Roberts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Pirates, Royalty, TW: Homophobia, TW: Violence, pirate/royalty au, tw: abuse, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: Maia is a princess, the sole heir of The Downworld. Clary is a pirate. When Captain Valentine's villainous plot brings them together, they grapple with questions of what it means to be a good person and how to find the road to redemption.TWs: alcohol, emotional/physical abuse from a parent, internalized homophobia/external homophobia, semi-graphic depictions of violencePlease read with caution.





	and her light stretches over salt sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for Team Green in the SH WLW Fic Bingo. It fulfills the prompts: "royalty/pirate au", "enemies to lovers", and "there was only one bed!"
> 
> The title is a quote from Sappho

“Maia, why can’t you take a guard with you for once?”

“Because I’m perfectly capable of handling myself. I don’t need protection.”

Luke sighed, but there was only fond exasperation in it. By now, he knew this was how it would go. Maia was stubborn and once she made up her mind, there was no changing it.

“You may not need it, but there’s no harm in having a little backup just in case. Just take Lightwood with you.”

Maia rolled her eyes. “Which one? Either way, I don’t need Izzy or Alec to babysit me. I’ve been hunting in these woods since I was six years old. I’ve been training with a sword for nearly as long. I can take care of myself.”

“I know,” he replied, the crease in his brow softening. Maia knew he was about to give in. “I just want to keep you safe and a princess is always at risk, even with a sword in her hand.”

Maia finished strapping her scabbard to her waist and pulled on her faded leather gloves. “Luke, it’s just a quick outing to check on the traps I set last week. I’ll be back before lunch, I swear. I just need a break for a few hours. I hate being stuck in here and listening to Maryse’s etiquette lessons on queenly bullshit.”

“Her lessons are to prepare you for when I eventually step down. You’ll need to take over and Maryse knows what you’ll face better than anyone. And don’t act like all she’s ever done is teach you about table manners. Don’t forget who taught you how to shoot your crossbow.”

Maryse Lightwood, besides mothering the sibling knights that had become two of Maia’s closest confidants, was Luke’s personal advisor and she practically ran the country with him. She’d pretty much raised Maia when Luke couldn’t always be there to do it himself after he’d taken her in. 

“Okay, fine. Can I go now?”

Luke raised his hands in defeat. “Fine, go. Just be safe, bug.”

He stepped forward and pressed a firm kiss to her forehead. Maia crinkled her nose happily at the affection and the term of endearment (one that originated from her childhood fascination with every creepy crawly that she found in the woods and along the sandy shore).

“I’m always safe, Luke. You don’t need to worry. I’ll see you at lunch and we can talk about that trade deal you’re making with Alicante next month. They’re bound to resist a little, but I’m sure I can convince Simon to push for it with his superiors. Okay, I’m off. Bye, Luke!”

Maia raced towards the castle doors before he could take back his permission. She wasn’t going to give up the little breath of freedom that she so desperately needed.

.

Maia was abundantly disappointed by her catch. Only one of her traps had been successful and even then, she couldn’t get herself to feel any pride in it. The net had been triggered by a harmless mama rabbit and Maia had no choice but to let it go when she spotted the nearby nest filled with baby rabbits. 

Still, Maia enjoyed the fresh air. It was nice to stretch her legs and wander through the trees towards the sea. The salty scent in the wind got stronger as she neared the cliffs that lined the coast. It was a nice change of pace from the smell of wood-burning fireplaces and must of the old castle. 

Maia knew she wasn’t a traditional princess and that was fine with her. She had nothing against the proper princesses that often visited The Downworld, but they were born into it and Maia hadn’t been. Being royal was in their blood. Maia, on the other hand, had spent the first eight years of her life raised by warriors and it was hard to fight that wild, unrefined instinct. She had never for a second believed that she was better than the other princesses for not sticking to what was expected of her, but Maia knew she would never be able to live the lives they did. She would always need days like this to take off her noble title and be her complete self for at least a few hours.

After checking the last trap, Maia headed to the edge of the cliff. When she arrived, she sat under one of the sturdy trees and stared out at the sea. There was a small black dot on the horizon, a ship passing by at a leisurely pace. On a day such as this, Maia wished she could join them, feel the sun against her bare arms and taste the sea spray on her lips.

Fantasies of a day at sea lulled Maia into a deep sleep. She couldn’t resist the drooping of her eyes when the grass was so pillowy and the waves were crashing in a sweet lullaby down below.

The sound of branches breaking was what finally roused her an hour later. Her eyes snapped open and Maia was alert within seconds. It wasn’t an animal. No, the steps were too heavy and there were sounds of more shuffling nearby. Someone was here with her and they weren’t alone.

Maia kept her head down until the steps got closer. It was better to pretend to still be sleeping and catch them off guard than lash out. 

When the first fingers curled around her bicep, Maia leapt into action. She threw her full arm back, smashing her elbow into her attacker's nose. The man cried out as Maia jumped to her feet. Quickly, she analyzed the situation. There were about ten people surrounding her, all armed and all mean. Realistically, Maia knew she wasn’t likely to escape out of this situation, but she was going to make sure they regretted whatever they were about to do.

“Anyone else want me to break their nose? Because it would be my absolute fucking pleasure to do so,” Maia sneered, pulling out her sword.

“You’re feisty,” one of the men leered. 

“And you’re an ugly piece of shit. Are we done stating the obvious or can we move on to me kicking all of your asses?”

That set him off and he charged her. Maia dodged his fist and slammed her knee right between his legs. The cry he let out couldn’t have been more satisfying.

The other attackers sprung into action and swarmed her. Maia threw punch after punch, scarred at least half of them with her blade, and knocked out more than a couple teeth, but it wasn’t enough to overpower that many opponents. Her sword was knocked over the edge of the cliff and she was thrown to the ground with a thud. The men tied her hands behind her back and the rope cut painfully into her wrists. Maia couldn’t believe she’d let herself get into this situation. She’d promised Luke that she would be okay and now she was getting kidnapped. If she ever made her way back to the castle, he would never let her see the light of day again after this.

Maia was hauled back to her feet and forced down the nearby path that led to the small strip of beach below. Maia bucked and struggled but it was no use. All she could do was drag her heels in the dirt and try to slow them down as much as she could. Maia may not have any say in where she's being taken, but she definitely wasn't going to make it easy for them. 

When they stepped on to the sand, Maia saw a huge, wooden ship. Maia could admit that it was gorgeous and it had to have been crafted by some incredibly talented shipbuilders. On the side, the word  _ Glorious  _ was painted in shimmering gold paint. 

Maia was dragged up a ramp and onto the deck. Even more people were on the deck and they abruptly stopped their milling around upon seeing her. 

“Let me go, you assholes,” Maia growled, kicking backwards. She heard one of the men shout as she made contact with his kneecap and his grip loosened enough for her to shake him off. She took advantage of her increased mobility to pivot around and slam her foot into the other attacker’s stomach. He groaned and let go in favor of clutching his torso. This was her shot; she started back towards the ramp.

Unfortunately, a big, bald man stepped into her path. Maia saw something wicked in his eyes.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Maia scowled. “Off this godforsaken boat. So get out of my way before I make you.”

The man grinned. “I don’t think so, Your Highness. I need you here for a little while longer.” He turned back to the rest of the crew. “Can I  _ please  _ get someone competent to hold the prisoner?”

In a second, more hands were on Maia’s arms. Damn it. She wasn’t going anywhere now.

“Now,” the man began, “let’s start with some introductions. I am the Pirate Captain Valentine Morgenstern, leader of the  _ Glorious.  _ And you, Princess Maia, are now my captive.”

“What do you want from me?” Maia spat.

“From you? Nothing. You're barely an illegitimate heir to the throne, nothing more than some dirty little orphan that the king took in when your soldier parents died in the Seelie War. You have nothing of your own that I could possibly desire. From King Lucian? Well, that’s a different story. I was thinking about this boat’s weight in gold, perhaps. Maybe a few precious gems to top it off. And I could always see what your fiance Duke of Alicante Simon Lewis is willing to add to the pot. I’m sure his nation has a few thousand shillings to spare to save the alliance your marriage was intended to seal.”

Maia seethed at his words. Maia may not have been born into her role, but she was as much a princess as all the rest and she would be a damn good queen one day. 

She’d expected him to bring Luke into this, but roping Simon into his plot made fury run hot in her veins. Simon had been her best friend since she’s moved to the castle and he knew her better than anyone. They had gotten engaged a year ago because Maia refused to accept an arranged marriage to a stranger and she’d never had any luck with romance. Simon was an uncomplicated partner that came with an alliance between their nations to boot. It was a perfect deal and she was grateful for everything Simon was doing for her. Now, he was going to be dragged into this deranged captain’s ransom plot.

“Leave Simon out of this, you pirate dog!” Maia growled.

Valentine raised his eyebrows.

“You certainly are much more… spirited than I was expecting. Who knew a pampered little princess could do such damage to my men? I’m almost curious to see what else you have up your sleeve.”

“If you untie me, I’d be happy to show you.”

The man smirked as he stalked towards her. Maia made sure she didn’t flinch and she met his predatory gaze with her own biting glare.

“I don’t think that’s wise. As entertaining as it would be, I’m not really in the mood to find replacement forces at the moment. I think you’ll stay restrained until we’re so far out at sea that even if you did try to fight, you wouldn’t have anywhere to go.”

Valentine passed by her and moved to stand in front of the entire crew. Maia was turned to face him.

“Alright crew, now that we have successfully captured the princess, I will need someone to keep an eye on her until we get our reward. She must be protected and carefully observed so that nothing will prevent us from getting what we deserve, from relishing in all the riches that The Downworld has to offer. There is only one person I trust for such a task. Clarissa, will you please come forward?”

Maia’s eyes flicked away from him to the gorgeous girl that stepped forward. Her hair was a fiery red and she was surprisingly short for a pirate. Despite that, Maia could see she was strong from the way her jacket strained against her muscles and the leanness of her figure. 

Valentine placed his hands on her shoulders and Maia almost missed the way the girl’s eye twitched at the touch. It was only a split second, but it was a tell that she clearly didn’t fully reciprocate the admiration that the captain seemed to have for her.

“Clarissa, my daughter and my first mate, you have never given me any reason to doubt you. You are obedient and loyal and a hell of a fighter with those kindjals of yours. I’ve watched you grow into a force to be reckoned with and I have no worries about putting you in charge of the prisoner. In fact, this is your final test and I expect you to pass with flying colors. After we collect our reward, I intend to enjoy the fruits of our labor and pass this ship on to your command if you perform as well as I know you can. How does that sound?”

“Sir, with all due respect, I don’t know if I’m the right person. The princess is clearly fierce and maybe a more skilled fighter would be a better choice,” Clarissa said.

“Nonsense,” Valentine argued. “You are the best fighter on this ship and I believe you are the only person fit for the challenge I am presenting to you. You can handle anything this girl can throw at you. You are ready.”

Clarissa lowered her eyes submissively. She was clearly wary, but he gave her no choice but to defer.

“I will do my duty, sir,” she answered lowly.

“Excellent. Now, see that the prisoner is escorted to the brig. We must take our leave before the Downworld bastards realize what we have done. Back to work, people!”

With that, the crew dispersed and returned to their jobs. Clarissa approached Maia and watched her silently. Maia refused to squirm under the scrutiny. She leaned forward into the girl’s space and stared directly into her eyes. She would never let them accuse her of being afraid.

“Do you always let your daddy boss you around like that?” Maia hissed.

Clarissa showed no signs of wavering.

“He is my captain and he knows best. I will do as I am told because that is what is best for the ship. I also know when it is in my best interest to keep my mouth shut, a skill that you seem to be struggling to master.”

Something about the girl’s green eyes and how they refused to drift from Maia’s made her blood boil. 

Maia spit at the girl’s feet. 

“You’re nothing but pirate scum.”

Clarissa’s mouth drew into a tight line of disgust.

“Bold of you to speak to me like that when you’re the one with ropes around your wrists, princess.” 

Clarissa smirked before finally breaking their staring contest to look at the men holding Maia. “Let’s get her down to the brig. I’ve had enough of this for now.”

Maia was basically shoved down a flight of stairs and into a small, dark room. There was no furniture, a ratty wool blanket, and a metal chamber pot in the corner. A single lamp cast a dim glow, but it still took a minute for Maia’s eyes to adjust to the shadowy environment.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Maia said.

“It’s not like the luxury you’re used to, but I’m sure you’ll survive,” Clarissa replied. “Men, tie her to that pole. I don’t want her moving around until we’re out of the harbor.”

Maia was secured to a large wooden beam with more rope.

“I’ll be back later with your dinner,” Clary said. “Don’t you go anywhere, alright?”

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” 

Clarissa smiled with faux sweetness as she retreated back to the door.

“I suppose you don’t. Enjoy your stay on the  _ Glorious,  _ princess.”

  
  


.

The next few hours were torturous. Maia had nothing to do but stare at a blank wall and hold her stomach as the sea sickness set in. It was uncomfortably damp and the faint smell of urine in the air did nothing to help her nausea. 

Maia couldn't stop thinking about home. Surely, Luke must have noticed her absence by now and he must be worried sick. She was the closest thing he had to a child and Maia knew he adored her more than anything (a feeling that was extremely mutual). Since they were brought together by fate, they'd barely been apart for more than a week and that was a choice they'd both made easily. They were family and best friends and they worked. Maia hated that she wasn't there to tell him she was alive and that they would be reunited someday. Maia wished she had just stayed home that day, given in for once and listened to Luke's concerns. She wished she'd never left the castle and had instead stayed with Maryse for more lessons about silverware or classic literature. 

Maia would never admit it, but she was terrified. She was helpless to change what was happening to her and she had never been in a situation like that before. There was always a sword to brandish or a strategy to try. Not now, though. She was stuck and that thought nearly paralyzed her. 

She was drawn from her thoughts when the door opened. It was the captain's daughter with a plate in her hand. 

“Clarissa, what a lovely surprise,” Maia sneered.

“Don't call me Clarissa. It's Clary. Only my father calls me Clarissa.”

Maia tilted her head back against the pole. 

“Clarissa, Clary, what does it matter? I don't give a damn what your name is.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. I just came to cut you free from the ropes and give you dinner, but I can totally leave if you want to keep that tone with me.”

Maia sighed but she bit back any snarky remarks that danced on her tongue. 

“ _ Clary,  _ can you take these ropes off please?”

“Gladly, princess.”

Clary approached her and sliced through the rope with her kindjals. 

Maia groaned in satisfaction when she rolled her shoulders and massaged out all of the knots in her neck. 

“Thanks,” she muttered. 

“You’re welcome,” Clary said, clearly pleased, as she placed the plate down on the ground next to Maia. It looked like some kind of mysterious grilled meat on a bed of white rice.

“No utensils?” Maia asked as she looked at her food. 

Clary sat on the ground, leaning against the wall opposite Maia. 

“Frankly, I was afraid you'd try to stab me with your fork.”

Maia couldn't help the chuckle that escaped past her lips. 

“Honestly, you're probably right. That was a good call on your part.”

Clary smiled and it wasn't the same taunting smirk as earlier. This one made her eyes crinkle at the edges and showed her teeth. 

Maia poked at her food. It didn't look entirely unappetizing, but Maia was still suffering from seasickness and she was almost certain she'd puke it up later. 

“Please tell me you aren't going on a hunger strike because I really don’t want to force this down your throat,” Clary said as she watched Maia turn up her nose. 

“I’m just not hungry. My stomach isn’t used to the waves yet. Don’t you worry. I’m not going to starve myself before you get your ransom.”

Any levity fell from Clary’s expression. Her eyes drifted to the kindjal she was twirling listlessly in her fingers. It glinted in the lantern light. 

“Good. That’s good,” she murmured, distracted.

“You don’t seem so keen on this whole kidnapping thing,” Maia said, wanting to see how the girl reacted. Maybe she was more sympathetic than her previous remarks had suggested.

“It doesn’t matter what I’m  _ keen  _ on. The captain made his wishes clear so that is the end of it.”

“But what if that’s not the end of it?” Maia offered. “What if you help me get out–“

Clary’s eyes shot up sharply, her lip curling defensively.

“Absolutely not,” Clary retorted. “I am not helping you  _ escape.  _ Did you miss the part where my father explicitly said my job is to protect our plan? I can’t disobey a direct order.”

Maia scoffed.

“I thought you might be different from the rest of them. I saw you hesitate to accept his command. I thought maybe you could see that this is an immoral shitshow and maybe you would be willing to do the right thing. I guess I was wrong.”

Clary stood angrily, her cheeks still obviously flaming in the dim. 

“Even if this is wrong, I’m not exactly in a place to argue. If I help you, we’re both dead. Consider this a mercy. This way we’ll both make it out of this with our head still attached to our shoulders.”

Clary stalked over to the door and yanked it open. She was rigid and her fists were tightly clamped on the handle.

“You’re gonna burn in Hell for this, Clary. You know that, don’t you?” Maia called before the other girl could leave.

Clary turned back to look at Maia. A bit of the rage slipped off her face and was replaced with an emotion that Maia couldn’t place.

“You may be right, princess,” she said. “You may be right.”

She passed quietly out of the room. The wooden door clicked shut behind her.

.

“I’m bored.”

“I don’t care.”

“But I’m bored.”

“I still don’t care.”

Maia flopped back against the floor. She’d been stuck in this room for four days and Maia had determined that this was some wicked form of torture. She had no books, no games, and no one to talk to since Clary rarely answered her with more than a few words. Maia swore she was on the verge of losing her mind because she honestly would have preferred to memorize the names of every foreign dignitary on the continent (a task Maryse had been trying and failing to make Maia accomplish for the past year) if it meant that she didn’t have to sit here and do nothing.

“Can’t I at least see what you’re working on? It has to be more interesting than the wall I’ve been staring at for the past forty-five minutes,” Maia groaned.

“My job is to keep an eye on you, not to keep you entertained. My answer is no.”

“I promise I’ll shut up if you let me watch you work.”

Clary smirked, but didn’t lift her eyes from the paper in front of her.

“While that is an extremely tempting offer, still no.”

“This is cruel and unusual punishment of the highest degree,” Maia muttered.

She thought she heard a giggle escape Clary’s lips, but she couldn’t be sure.

Before Maia could decide on how to pester the girl next, the door swung open. They were greeted by the sight of another pirate. 

“Captain wants you and the prisoner up on deck.”

“Why?” Clary asked as she gathered up her things.

“Don’t know, don’t care. Just be quick about it, little girl.”

The man ducked out of the room as quickly as he’d entered it.

Clary frowned and started grabbing her papers with slightly more force. Her steps towards Maia were verging towards stomps.

“Damn,” Maia whistled, “for a first mate, they don’t seem to give you a lot of respect.”

“Well, you try being the only girl on a ship full of men who hate you for what they perceive to be nepotism and who all think they’re better than you despite the fact that you could hand them their asses on a silver platter without even breaking a sweat.”

Maia stood and followed Clary out the door when she didn’t elaborate further. Maia knew what Clary was feeling. She’d been approached by many a suitor who had offered to be a strong king-consort so that Maia wouldn’t have to take many duties as queen. They didn’t believe that a woman was capable of running a country by herself and taking on such a massive responsibility. That was another good thing about Simon. He had never doubted her abilities and was more than willing to take a backseat to her authority. Besides his confidence in her, Simon had never been too interested in nobility. It had been handed to him, and he was good at it, but he much preferred the charity aspect of being a leader to the politics of it all. 

Maia was effectively blinded when she emerged back onto the deck for the first time since arriving. The sun felt hotter than it ever had before and sweat immediately began to bloom on the back of her neck.

“Princess Maia!” a voice called from in front of her. She squinted against the glare and she made out Valentine’s face a few feet away. “So glad you could join us.”

“Oh, not as glad as I am, I assure you,” she fired back, sarcasm thick in her throat.

Valentine had the nerve to chuckle in response. 

“Still so quick witted. I see that a few days in the brig hasn’t taken that from you. Let’s see if maybe I can work it out of you, Your Highness.”

“Excuse me?”

Valentine was standing right in front of her now. He towered over her and it took all of her restraint not to slam her fist into his obnoxious face, consequences be damned.

“Well, I gave it some thought and I came to the conclusion that if I’m going to keep you on my boat and waste precious resources on you, you might as well be useful. From now on, during the day, you will aid my crew in their daily chores. If I’m lucky, backbreaking work will also break that pesky will of yours.”

“Fine by me,” Maia replied. “At least now I’ll have something to do since you have been such an inhospitable host and have neglected to give me any other form of occupation.”

“Your cooperation is appreciated, my lady,” he leered before turning to Clary. “Clarissa, find something for her to do. The more difficult, the better.”

“Yes, father.”

“Splendid,” Valentine said and with that he returned back to his cabin.

“This should be fun,” Maia murmured.

“Let’s see if you can say that after today,” Clary said softly in Maia’s ear. Her breath tickled Maia’s cheek and sent goosebumps racing down her spine.

Clary ended up assigning her to scrubbing the deck with a few other swabbies, one of which Maia thought might be named Blackwell. They all seemed disgruntled that Maia had been placed with them and now they had to deal with her. Their judgemental stares bored into her back as she rinsed her rag in her bucket and their muttering was loud in her ears.

Maia tried her best to ignore them and focus on the task at hand. She wasn’t going to let them get under her skin so soon. She didn’t care what a bunch of sweaty, brainless pigs thought of her when she knew she was ten times the person they could ever be. 

“Hey, you missed a spot!” one of them, Blackwell, shouted from the other side of the deck. 

Maia refused to even spare him a glance.

“I’m talking to you, bitch! You missed a spot.”

Maia gritted her teeth and kept scrubbing. She noticed Clary lower the book she was reading to peer over the edge. To anyone else, she still appeared busy, but Maia could see the sailor had caught her attention.

“Fellas, maybe we should go over there and show that princess how it’s done.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Maia saw Blackwell and the rest striding towards her.

Maia tried to keep working and reached to dunk her rag in the water. Before she could, though, the bucket was kicked roughly. Water splashed in her face and on her clothes. The men laughed hysterically above her.

That was it. Maia couldn’t take it. She could ignore words, but they were too fucking close to her and they had majorly pissed her off. 

She jumped to her feet and glared at them with every ounce of fire she could muster.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” she growled, wheeling on Blackwell . “You wanna act all big and tough in front of your buddies? Fine. Let’s see how tough you are when I put my fist through your fucking teeth.”

Maia raised her arm to swing but a hand caught her wrist before she could rearrange the man’s face to look like something out of a horror novel.

“Princess,” Clary said in a warning tone. Her grip was unrelenting even when Maia struggled to pull herself free. “That’s enough.”

She didn’t let go until Maia stopped fighting and stepped out of Blackwell’s space. Maia could kill Clary for not giving her a chance at that prick. He needed to be taught that she was not someone to be messed with.

Maia expected that to be the end of it, but she was mistaken.

Suddenly, Clary stepped forward and punched Blackwell so hard that he toppled to the ground. His head made a satisfying  _ thump  _ as it connected with the deck. Maia was impressed. The tiny redhead had quite the right hook.

Clary scowled down at the half-conscious man and stepped on his groin with the heel of her boot. 

“If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I’ll throw you overboard myself. Do I make myself clear?”

She punctuated her question by digging her shoe down harder. The man yelped in pain and nodded hastily.

Clary turned to address the rest of the group.

“Back the hell off or you’ll end up like Blackwell. The prisoner is already doing a better job than you buffoons ever have so maybe you should try working a little harder instead of trying to assert your dominance like dogs. Get back to work.” 

Clary removed her foot from Blackwell’s body and grabbed Maia’s arm to pull her away from the rest of the crew. She led her to a more private part of the ship.

Once they were alone, Maia pushed Clary away from her.

“First of all, don’t ever touch me again. Second of all, I don’t need you to fight my battles for me. I don’t know why you think I couldn’t take him, but I had it handled.”

Clary laughed in exasperation.

“You really think I didn’t believe in your ability to kick his ass? Princess, half of the party who captured you are still limping when they walk because of you. I know you could have handled Blackwell, but you shouldn’t. He would have gone running to my father the second you were gone. Trust me when I say that getting my father involved is the last thing you want, okay? Still, I wasn’t going to let him be a total jerk to you without some kind of punishment. That’s why I did it.”

Her explanation made sense and Maia’s anger sputtered slowly out. As much as she still wanted to break Blackwell’s face, it wasn’t a good idea. Maia had never seen Valentine be violent, but she could sense that the impulse was just simmering under his skin. There was something dark inside of him and he just needed an excuse to let it out. Maia didn’t want a situation like that to give him that excuse. 

“Why do you care what happens to me? Why not just let Valentine have his shot at me?”

Clary searched Maia’s face, almost like she was looking for the answer in the slant of her eyebrows and the curve of her cheeks. 

“Maybe I know what he’s like and I know that you don’t deserve it.”

Clary continued to surprise and confuse Maia. She followed orders, but it was clear that something in her wasn’t completely sold on Valentine’s plans. She could see that she was doing something wrong. She wouldn’t let Maia retaliate against assholes like Blackwell, but she was more than willing to do it for her. Clary might not be the straightlaced, obedient first mate that she appeared to be when Maia first boarded  _ Glorious.  _ She wasn’t always snarky and detached and defensive. Sometimes she seemed almost sympathetic.

“Is that actually a heart I’m detecting under that pirate facade of yours?” Maia teased, but it wasn’t as mean as she usually was with Clary.

Clary scoffed jokingly and she was blushing faintly high on her cheeks.

“Absolutely not. I am a heartless pirate bitch who cares about no one but myself,” Clary replied.

Maia chuckled. 

“Right, that’s what I thought.”

Clary smiled that smile that she’d had on Maia’s first night. The one that made her eyes light up and felt more genuine. The one that made her seem kinder, softer… prettier. 

“By the way, that was a good punch you threw back there,” Maia added. “Blackwell didn’t stand a chance.”

“Thanks. I think the years of latent anger over his misogynistic and passive aggressive comments gave it that little extra umph.”

“Oh, I bet,” Maia said, laughing.

After that, the girls fell quiet. For a second, it almost felt like they were friends. They were joking and smiling and forgetting what they really were. Maia was a hostage and Clary was the one keeping her here. Maia had to remind herself of that or else she would become too trusting, too unguarded to keep herself safe. 

The same thing seemed to be going through Clary’s mind and her body stiffened up and the smile disappeared from her lips. 

“You should get back to work,” Clary said flatly.

“Right. Break’s over, I guess.”

Clary nodded and Maia went back to the main part of the deck to resume her scrubbing. She saw Blackwell and his friends glaring at her from the other side of the boat, but Maia knew they wouldn’t try anything else. Clary had made it exceedingly clear that Maia was not to be messed with.

Maia dunked her rag in the soapy water and tried to ignore her conflicted thoughts about the captain’s daughter. 

.

Maia underestimated how difficult working on a ship would be. The sun was unrelenting and Maia’s clothes made her burned skin itch and sting. Scrubbing the decks on her hands and knees for hours a day made each step send a throb up her legs. Worst of all, she was sore from sleeping on the ground at night. The wood floor did nothing for her back and sometimes it felt like she couldn’t even gather the strength to pull herself to her feet. 

Maia knew she was tough and it wasn’t because she’d spent the majority of her life living in a castle with a big, comfortable bed. It was because living on the ship was brutal and she wasn’t given even some of the most basic of comforts. Anyone would have struggled like she currently was.

She winced as she reached for her bucket. Her shoulder was killing her today and she would kill for a warm bath with healing salts and herbs.

“Princess, come over here for a minute.”

Clary was sat at one of the long tables the crew used for meals with maps and papers scattered in front of her. She was looking at Maia expectantly and Maia knew she didn’t really have a choice but to comply. Maia forced herself to her feet and walked over to the pirate.

“What?”

“Sit and look at this for me,” Clary said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Maia wasn’t going to argue about getting a moment to sit. She slid into the chair beside her. Clary immediately held up a large map in front of them, obscuring their faces from the rest of the crew.

“What’s wrong with you?” Clary whispered once they were essentially alone.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re hurting. I can see it.”

“It’s nothing, just a twinge in my shoulder from sleeping on the floor. It’ll pass.”

Clary worried at her lip with her teeth. She seemed to be thinking something over carefully.   
  


“I’ll take care of it,” Clary said finally. She stood abruptly from the table and strode back towards Valentine’s office. 

“Clary!” Maia said in a hushed tone. “What are you doing?”

Clary didn’t stop to respond and barged right into the office. Maia scrambled towards the door to listen in on the conversation. She ignored the suspicious glances she got from the other pirates around her.

“Clarissa, what’s going on?”

“I just had something I wanted to discuss with you. I think the prisoner should have a bed.”

“That’s why you came in here? To tell me to give the girl a bed?” Valentine asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Clary answered. “Her current living conditions are negatively impacting her ability to do her job. Besides that, it’s cruel to make her sleep on the ground like some animal. She’s a human being, Father.”

“Clarissa, you do remember that she is a hostage, don’t you? She is nothing to us but a guarantee of King Lucian’s riches. As for her work, I couldn’t care less how her performance is impacted. She is not scrubbing the deck because we need the help, but because I want her will broken, so she  _ is  _ like an animal to us in that way. I want her to be too tired to bother fighting.”

Maia knew that was his intention, but she still shivered at his words. 

“I don’t understand why we can’t just use one of the empty beds we have in the cabins. Aren’t we better than this? Shouldn’t we at least try to be humane?”

“I don’t know why you think I should care about this. As long as I get my money, I don’t care about the princess’ comfort. In fact, I’d find it rewarding to see Lucian’s face when he realizes what his precious little heir has endured. Now that we have cleared this up, return to your duties.”

“Father, please be reasonable,” Clary pleaded.

Maia heard heavy footsteps come closer to the door where she assumed Clary was positioned.

“Are you saying that I’m unreasonable?” Valentine’s voice was rising in anger. “Are you questioning my judgement?”

“No, I just-” Clary started, but her words cut off when Maia heard the sound of skin hitting skin and Clary crying out.

“Listen to me, daughter. Do not dare to speak to me like this again. I tried to explain myself calmly, but you continued to disregard my authority. I will not stand for that on my ship. I am in charge and you follow my orders. Do you understand?”

There was a pause.

“Say it,” Valentine commanded.

“I understand, sir,” Clary mumbled, barely audible.

“Good. Now, do as you’ve been told by your captain and get back to your work.”

“Yes, sir.”

Maia jumped back from the door and just barely missed getting pushed out of the way by Clary. The redhead didn’t even look at her as she stormed past her, but she didn’t have to. All Maia had to see was Clary’s bloodied lip, her clenched jaw, and the tears that threatened to spill to know that Clary was upset and trying desperately not to show it. 

“Clary,” Maia started until Clary held up a hand.

“Don’t,” she murmured, her voice just barely cracking.

Clary returned to her table and Maia knew to give her her space. She went back to work, but couldn’t stop thinking about what she’d just overheard.

Clary had tried to help Maia, a girl she barely even knew. As soon as she’d found out Maia was in pain, she decided to help fix it. She’d barely hesitated before charging into the lion’s den to make things better. She had shown genuine care for Maia’s wellbeing and revealed that she does, in fact, have a somewhat working moral compass despite her role in Maia’s abduction. Clary knew that she couldn’t change the larger circumstances, but she could make this at least a little more bearable for Maia. She braved her father’s fury for Maia’s benefit, a testament to her courage. It was a selfless act that Maia was undoubtedly grateful for.

And Valentine had hurt Clary over it. Clary had tried to display compassion and she had been punished for it. Maia couldn’t guess how many times something like that had happened during Clary’s childhood. How many slaps across the face does it take to beat the humanity out of a child? Clearly, Valentine hadn’t reached that point yet because Clary had still gone in to make a case for Maia. She had probably known what would happen if she defied her father and she’d risked it anyway. Still, it explained how wary she was of doing what she knew was right all this time. She knew her attempts at empathy would only be rewarded with pain and it was difficult to fight the instinct to avoid kindness altogether.

Maia was furious. She was furious at Clary for putting herself in her father’s path over something as ridiculous as a bed. She was furious at Valentine for daring to lay a hand on his own flesh and blood for showing just a sliver of warmth for another person. She was furious at herself for letting Clary take the hit instead of her.

Maia was still simmering with rage later that night when she was back in the brig. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and thought about how she wished she had lied about this not being enough. Clary wouldn’t have been hurt if Maia had simply said she was fine. She couldn’t have known what Clary would do or how Valentine would react, but it still felt like Maia’s fault for even mentioning her pain. She shouldn’t blame herself for what happened and logically she knew that, but logic did nothing to soothe the sick, guilty feeling in her gut.

When the door opened, Maia nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Let’s go,” a voice said from the darkness of the doorway.

Maia saw a flash of red hair glint with the light of the candle.

“Clary?”

“Yes,” she replied. “Come on, princess, before someone spots us.”

Maia clambered to her feet and followed at Clary’s heels as she navigated through the hull.

“Where are we going?” Maia asked.

“Shh,” was Clary’s unhelpful response.

“Sorry. I just want to know if I should be worried about you leading me to my death or something.”

“Or something,” Clary replied, but Maia heard the smirk in her voice without even having to see it on her face.

They were almost at the bow of the ship before Clary unlocked a door to their left that had soft light shining under the crack at the bottom. She waved Maia inside and latched it behind them. 

They were in a bedroom much bigger than the brig. It was warm and inviting with its forest green walls and huge bed that was covered in fluffy pillows and the small leather couch by the window. There were shelves upon shelves of books and journals along the walls. Candles were lit everywhere and it was much brighter than the space Maia had been given. The desk in the corner was littered with stray papers and ink. Maia noticed twisting branches had been painted around the window and were anointed with golden leaves.

“What is this?” Maia asked.

“My bedroom,” Clary answered.

“No, I mean what is  _ this, _ ” Maia repeated, gesturing between them. “Why did you bring me to your room?”

Clary sighed and sat on the bed. She twisted on of the silver rings on her fingers.

“As you probably heard, my father isn’t going to budge on the whole bed issue.” 

Maia’s gaze flicked to Clary’s bruised lip. 

“I did and I’m so sorry, Clary. I wouldn’t have said anything if I’d known what he would do. It really isn’t a big deal. I’ll be okay without a bed for a little while longer.”

“It  _ is  _ a big deal. We fucking kidnapped you. We stole your freedom from you and we’re using your life as a bargaining chip. And we can’t even be decent enough to give you a bed? It’s absurd and I won’t stand for it.”

There was something righteous in Clary’s eyes that hadn’t been there before. There was a fire blazing behind them that had always been dim after Clary’s interactions with Valentine. Not this time. No, this time it seemed to have only stoked the flames within her. Clary wasn’t sad or heartbroken over Valentine hitting her. She was angry. She was defiant.

“So what are you going to do?” Maia asked. 

“Well, I know it’s not ideal, but I was thinking you could stay here. With me.”

Maia raised her eyebrows.

“If this is some weird attempt at getting me to sleep with you, it’s not going to work.”

Clary looked confused for a second. “I’m sorry? Isn’t the whole point of this finding you a bed to sleep in? I would just happen to be here as well.”

“Clary,” Maia deadpanned, waiting for the girl to get it.

“Oh,” Clary gasped. Her face went completely scarlet. “No, I didn’t mean  _ that.  _ It’s just that we will be sleeping in the same room so technically we’d be sleeping together, but we wouldn’t be  _ sleeping together.  _ If that’s what you thought I was implying, I’m so-”

Maia chuckled and waved her into silence.

“I know, Clary. I’m only teasing, but if it’s any consolation, you would totally be my type if it weren’t for the whole kidnapping thing.”

Clary buried her burning face in her hands. 

“Thank you,” Clary groaned, her voice somewhere between mortified and miserable. “Ugh, can we please get back to the nice, charitable thing I was trying to do for you?”

“Sure,” Maia said, taking a seat beside Clary. “How is this going to work?”

“Well, even if I think he’s wrong, I can’t openly let that show. We both would suffer for that. I figured I would sneak you here every night once everyone has gone to sleep. I’ll take you back to the brig early in the morning before anyone even notices your absence.”

“You would go to all that trouble for me?”

“I know it’s not exactly in character for, using your words, pirate scum, but yeah. I would. I don’t know why, but I would.”

Maia didn’t know how to respond. It was strange to see this side of Clary. It caught Maia off guard, but she couldn’t say that she minded. She liked seeing Clary be a little vulnerable, a little sincere.

“Well alright then. I’m not going to argue with getting a good night’s sleep for once. So, which side of the bed am I getting?”

Clary looked surprised.

“Oh, I just assumed I would take the couch and you would get the bed to yourself.”

Maia looked over at the aforementioned couch. It was extremely small and, despite her tiny frame, Clary’s legs would dangle over the edge if she laid down on it.

“Absolutely not. I’m not making you give up the whole bed for me. You didn’t have to do this for me and I’m not going to have you suffer for it. I’ll repeat my question: which side of the bed am I getting?”

Clary seemed at a loss, but she pointed to the left side of the bed.

“Perfect,” Maia said as she crawled to the top of the bed and eased herself under the sheets. She snuggled against the pillow. It smelled like Clary. Lavender and something else distinctly  _ her _ . 

Clary rose to her feet and blew out all of the candles before climbing in beside Maia. She was stiff and still as she laid next to her. Clary was clearly unsure of what to do now that the lights were out and there were only mere inches between their bodies.

“Clary, relax,” Maia whispered.

“I am relaxed,” she argued.

“I’m not entirely sure you’ve breathed since you got in bed. Just calm down, okay? This isn’t a big deal.”

“Right. Not a big deal. I’m good.”

To Clary’s credit, she took a deep breath and let her muscles go lax. 

They stayed like that for a while. Neither of them could get their eyes to stay closed and awkwardness hung heavy in the air. This was new and strange for them. This felt too intimate for their relationship in its current state. Maia shouldn’t know what Clary looked like in her pajamas or how her hair looked fanned out against a pillow.

“Clary?”

“Yes, princess?”

“It has been over two weeks. How much longer am I going to be here?”

Clary sighed and turned to look at Maia. Her brow was furrowed and an anguished expression colored her face.

“I don’t know. My father is hoping to make King Lucian more and more desperate by dragging this out. He hopes that the ransom will keep increasing the longer you stay. I think there might be something else to it, but I’m not sure. He just seems awfully satisfied when he talks about how much King Lucian must be missing you.”

Maia felt a crushing weight settle on her chest. Not even Clary could tell her when she would get to go home. For all Maia knew, she could be trapped here forever. 

She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. She needed to see her family again. She needed Luke to wrap his arm around her as they walked through the gardens. She needed Maryse to smile at her encouragingly when she made progress with her French lessons. She needed to have a sleepover with Alec and Izzy where they gossiped for hours and laughed until they cried. She needed to feel Simon kiss her hair, hold her in a tight embrace after a month of separation, and say he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life being her best friend. 

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to survive this,” Maia admitted softly. 

“Princess, you’re so strong. You’re a fighter. I’ve known that since the first time we met. You will survive this, no matter how you’re feeling right now.”

Maia felt her face crumple as the emotions surged up in a way they hadn’t since her capture. No matter what Clary said, Maia wasn’t so sure she could endure this for much longer. She was in Hell and she cracked a little more with each passing day. She didn’t feel strong. She didn’t feel like a fighter. Maia felt weak.

“I want to go home,” Maia said, tears choking her. Once she started crying, she couldn’t stop. They raced down her cheeks and they soaked into Clary’s pillow. 

“Oh, princess,” Clary said sadly. 

She reached out to Maia like she wanted to provide some comfort, but Maia flinched away. Clary was still the one keeping her here. She wasn’t a friend. Maia didn’t completely trust her yet. Her touch was not welcome, not when Maia was falling apart and exposed.

Clary let her hand fall to the space on the mattress between them. She respected Maia’s boundaries, but she was still closer. It felt like a small show of support. She was there if Maia wanted to feel less alone. 

“Princess, look at me,” Clary implored. Maia’s eyes remained firmly trained on Clary’s hand. Meeting Clary’s eyes seemed like the ultimate show of vulnerability. She wouldn’t be able to hide any of the emotions swirling inside. 

“Maia,” Clary tried again.

Oh. That was the first time Clary had ever called her by her name. It felt oddly personal. It was as if Clary was finally acknowledging her as something other than a captive or a ransom payout. She wasn’t some distant royal, wasn’t an intangible concept in Clary’s head. She was a real, living, breathing person.

Maia met her stare.

“You’re going to be okay. I understand that you’re feeling trapped. I understand you’re feeling hopeless, like there is no way out of here, but you’re wrong. You’re going to go home and you’re going to see the people who love you again. And I am sure they love you enough to do anything to bring you back. You must have them wrapped around your little finger and there’s no way they would let you stay here if they could help it. You just have to wait a little longer. You have to keep getting back up each morning and make sure you’re ready for them when they finally come for you. For tonight, it’s alright to feel broken. Cry your eyes out and curse the whole bloody ship. Feel what you’re feeling tonight so you can get back up tomorrow and keep on surviving. That’s what your family would want.”

Maia thought that maybe that’s how Clary managed to endure a life with Valentine. When she was alone, she let herself get mad and scream and cry so she could face him the next day without any trace of weakness. 

Her words were comforting because they didn’t make Maia feel guilty for having emotions. Clary encouraged her to embrace them and use them to get back up again. Her emotions would make Maia stronger.

Maia set her hand down by Clary’s. Their fingertips were just a few centimeters apart. They weren’t touching because Maia wasn’t ready for that, but it was enough to show her gratitude for Clary’s help. It was a gesture that symbolized what they were. They weren’t friends, but Clary had seen so much of Maia’s heart tonight that they couldn’t pretend to be strangers. Maia still knew that Clary was at least partly accountable for what was happening to Maia, but she also was trying to do better, to  _ be  _ better. What they were to each other wasn’t black and white anymore. They were exploring the areas between them and just trying to find the shade of grey that made sense.

Clary smiled softly at their hands before looking at Maia through lowered lashes.

“Goodnight, princess.”

“Goodnight, Clary.”

.

The next two weeks continued without a hitch. During the day, Maia worked her ass off, usually scrubbing the decks, but Clary had also got her some odd jobs in the kitchen to give her a break from the heat. During the night, she sank into a comfy bed with soft sheets and the captain’s daughter beside her. It was strange how normal it started to feel to sleep next to Clary. The awkwardness had disappeared after that first night and Maia was able to pass out within seconds now. Maia thought maybe their conversation had something to do with how comfortable Maia felt next to Clary now. She’d seen Maia in pieces and she hadn’t judged her or laughed at her. Clary hadn’t taken advantage of Maia when she was at her lowest and somehow that made Maia confident that she was safe to let her defenses down enough to sleep easy at the girl’s side.

That day, Maia was sweeping the kitchen and helping wash dishes. It was in between meals so only a few pirates lingered around her. Besides Maia, the only people around were two cooks chopping potatoes and Clary, who was perched on a barrel of pickled vegetables and doodling absentmindedly in a journal.

Maia swept some crumbs out from under the stove near the cooks as they talked quietly amongst themselves.

“Have you started the preparations for tomorrow’s celebrations?” one of them asked.

“Aye, but they are not going as well as planned,” the other man replied. “The captain wants a feast, but he hasn’t stopped the ship since we left The Downworld. We are running low on supplies. It will have to be a feast of moldy bread and salted meat scraps if we want to survive until we dock next week.”

The first cook chuckled. 

“A meal fit for a king,” he quipped. “Yet, you know Valentine will want us to use all we have for his party before thinking of the weeks that will follow it.”

Maia’s interest was piqued. This was the first Maia had heard of a celebration. She pretended to sweep closer to Clary so as not to get scolded by the cooks.

“You didn’t tell me there was a celebration tomorrow,” Maia murmured.

Clary didn’t look up from her journal but Maia saw her mouth tighten.

“I didn’t think it was relevant to you since you wouldn’t be allowed to come anyway.”

Maia rolled her eyes. “I know, but I still would have liked to know. It’ll give me something to think about. What are they celebrating?”

“My father’s birthday.”

Maia scrunched up her nose in disgust. 

“Sounds like a blast,” Maia drawled.

“Nothing more fun than watching a bunch of drunk, grown men kiss his ass and sing pirate songs until sunrise,” Clary sighed. “I wish I could get out of it, but he wants me to be by his side the entire night. Something about celebrating our victories and honoring his legacy or whatever.”

“Not much worth honoring, is there?” Maia said with a conspiratorial grin.

Clary finally glanced up and the corner of her mouth quirked upwards.

“No, not really.”

Maia checked that the cooks weren’t paying attention before stepping in a little closer.

“Does this change anything about our arrangement? Should I be prepared to stay in the brig tomorrow night?” Maia asked.

Clary shook her head. 

“No, I’ll find a way to get you to my room. They’ll all start drinking pretty early and most everyone will be up on the deck. I’ll slip away for a second and escort you there without anyone noticing a thing. Just because I have to suffer, doesn’t mean you do as well.”

Maia smiled gratefully. She appreciated the effort Clary was putting in and it really did help Maia to get a good night’s sleep. It was easier to work when her whole body didn’t ache at every movement and she actually had the energy to get to her feet.

“Thank you, Clary,” Maia whispered before returning to sweeping the rest of the kitchen.

She pretended not to notice Clary smiling gently down at her drawings.

.

Maia wasn’t going to snoop. She was going to give Clary her privacy. She had trusted Maia to be alone in her room alone for hours and not go digging through her personal belongings. No, Maia wasn’t going to snoop, but she really, really wanted to.

There were just so many things she could explore. There were journals that looked worn and well-used. There were drawers that  _ must  _ be filled with tidbits of Clary’s life that the girl hadn’t revealed to Maia. There was a locked chest in the corner that could only hold some of Clary’s most valued possessions. Maia couldn’t help but be curious when there were so many things with the potential to be discovered.

She decided that the only thing she felt safe touching was the collection of books that sat on shelves. Maia doubted Clary would object to her reading her books because there couldn’t be any private information in them. Also, Maia was incredibly bored all by herself and the raucous partying over her head was too loud to sleep through.

Maia ran her fingertips along the spines of the books and eventually settled on a small leatherbound book that was tucked, almost hidden, on the very bottom shelf.

_ Sappho: A Collection of Poetry Fragments _

Maia had never heard of Sappho, but she had always been fond of poetry. It had always offered a beautiful escape for Maia and, considering her current circumstances, she was in need of something beautiful.

Maia read with eager eyes and was quickly enraptured. The words flared under her skin and made her think about feelings she’d had for as long as she could remember. She reminisced about moments from her youth that the poems encapsulated. The flush in her cheeks upon meeting Simon’s sister Rebecca. The faint flutter in her stomach she’d felt when Izzy taught her to dance as teenagers. The friendship she’d had with her childhood neighbor Gretel that had felt so innocent and pure and good. Sappho’s words laced through those memories in her mind and found a home amongst them.

What intrigued Maia just as much, if not more, were the drawings in the margins of the page. They were drawn with black pen, colorless and dark. They were simple sketches, but they were made with the masterful strokes of a professional. There was one with two hands reaching out but never touching. There were women looking over their shoulders and soulfully into each other’s eyes. There was a couple clutching desperately at each other’s arms, like they couldn’t bear to let go. There was a woman without a face staring up at the sun. The pictures weren’t overly detailed, but something reverent in them took Maia’s breath away. Each woman was drawn with such care, like the artist was aching and longing as much as Sappho for a woman she could never touch.

Maia was startled out of her reading when Clary’s door opened. Maia slammed the book shut and hid it under the pillow. She suddenly felt like she’d been prying into something that she wasn’t meant to see.

“I come bearing gifts,” Clary said as she entered with her hands behind her back. 

“Oh, really?” Maia asked.

Clary plopped down beside Maia on the bed and revealed what was in her hands. A bottle of expensive looking rum and a cloth napkin wrapped around various pastries. 

“Alcohol and semi-decent cookies, a true pirate’s treasure,” Clary remarked as she unscrewed the rum. 

“Clary, you are a goddess,” Maia said as she snatched the bottle from Clary and took a long swig. The rum was oaky and burned Maia’s throat as it went down, but Maia savored it. 

“It’s true. I’m the goddess of getting kidnapped princesses drunk and sugary desserts.”

Maia smiled and reached for what she thought was a lemon tart.

“How did you get away?” Maia asked around a mouthful of pastry. “I thought Valentine wanted you with him.”

Clary shrugged as she took the bottle back and downed a heavy gulp. 

“Told him I wasn’t handling the drinks well and was two seconds away from hurling onto his shoes. He didn’t seem to want my company after that.”

“Well, as long as you promise not to throw up on  _ my  _ shoes, I’ll be more than happy to have your company.”

Clary beamed with shiny eyes that could have been due to the liquor she had already ingested.

“I’ll try my best.”

They spent the next hour getting progressively more inebriated and Maia felt lighter than she had in weeks. She forgot about missing her home when Clary told her stories of the drunk shenanigans the pirates were engaging in and her homesickness was replaced with a vengeful sort of glee when Clary described Blackwell slipping on spilled ale and falling on his ass. Maia didn’t think about Valentine when she was dancing around Clary’s bedroom while Clary strummed an out of tune fiddle she had dug out of her closet. Maia didn’t remember who Clary really was when Clary laughed uncontrollably at her stories about dressing Simon up in her tiara and heels as a young girl. Maia needed one night to enjoy herself and pretend that there was nothing wrong. She wanted to have fun and shake off the weight that had settled on her shoulders for at least a few hours.

Clary seemed to have the same idea. In the privacy of her bedroom and with rum running through her brain, she seemed free like she never had before. She let herself smile and laugh like no one had ever told her to control herself and behave. She sang shanties loudly and proudly, even if she could only remember about half of the lines a majority of the time. This version of Clary was happier than Maia had ever seen her and Maia found that she liked her so much more this way. Frigidity didn’t suit her vibrant green eyes, her pretty pink lips, or her wild red hair. Clary was born to burn bright and tonight she was on fire.

  
“Please, just do it,” Maia begged.

“No, it’s ridiculous!” Clary protested.

“I know, but just do it for me. I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” Maia encouraged.

Clary glared at Maia playfully before snatching her hat from her dresser and posing with faux swagger before Maia.

“Ahoy, matey! ‘Tis I, Dread Captain Clarissa Morgenstern! Arr!” Clary proclaimed in her most stereotypical pirate voice. 

Maia cackled and gripped at her stomach as it cramped up. Clary was right. It was ridiculous. 

“What else do people think we say?” Clary stage-whispered.

“Walk the plank. Maybe you could throw in a scallywag or two,” Maia offered in between her fits of laughter.

“Arr, I’ll have you walk the plank, you scallywag!” Clary declared, immediately collapsing in giggles back onto the bed. 

Maia joined her and they both laughed until they were out of breath. Her cheeks ached, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care when Clary’s face was just as flushed and joyful.

Maia reached over and plucked the hat off of Clary’s head and promptly placed it on her own.

“How do I look?” Maia asked, modeling the hat without shame.

Clary let her eyes flick over Maia’s face for a few seconds, taking her in.

“I think it looks better on you than it does on me,” Clary admitted.

“Obviously. I can pull off anything, darling,” Maia smirked.

Clary scrunched up her nose cutely at the term of endearment. Maia didn’t try to take it back. In that moment, it didn’t feel wrong and Maia was too drunk to regret it anyway.

“I don’t doubt that, princess,” Clary said.

She started to roll over onto her elbow to face Maia, but she furrowed her brow as she did it. She reached under the pillow and rummaged around for a second before pulling out the book Maia had stashed under there. 

“Were you reading this, princess?” Clary murmured as she caressed the cover, suddenly serious.

“Clary, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would be a big deal, but I shouldn’t have touched it without asking.”

Clary shook her head.

“I’m not mad. Did you see the drawings?”

Maia nodded.

“I did. The artist is clearly very talented.”

Clary smiled a little.

“Thanks.”

Maia’s eyes widened. How had she not realized? Clary was the one who’d drawn them sketches. The ink was much newer than the book and Clary had tons of pens and inkwells in her room.

“You drew them? You’re an artist?”

“Well, I generally don’t call myself that, but yes. Who do you think painted the mural by the windows? Why do you think I’m constantly carrying around my journals?”

Maia shrugged. “I guess I never read that much into it. I’ve kind of had bigger things to worry about.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Clary chuckled. “Do you want to see some of my other work?”

“Absolutely,” Maia answered enthusiastically. 

Clary went to the locked chest Maia had noticed earlier and opened it. She returned with stacks upon stacks of journals and loose papers. Maia thumbed through them and they were stunning. Clary’s technique was incredible and Maia was in awe. Some of her drawings were hyperrealistic and some were more abstract, but they all felt special.

“Clary, these are amazing,” Maia said as she flipped through a stack of watercolors.

“You’re the only person who has ever thought that,” Clary said.

“That can’t be true,” Maia argued. “These are magnificent.”

“My father doesn’t think so. He’s never approved. He says I need to focus on something less frivolous. I remember he used to tear up anything I made if I left it sitting out. Why do you think I keep it all locked up? My work is important to me and I can’t risk him getting his hands on it.”

“I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have to hide something so beautiful from the world.”

Clary sucked in a shaky breath. Maia knew she must be feeling a little overwhelmed. She probably had never had someone give her genuine praise for the art she cared so deeply about. 

“I appreciate you saying that,” Clary whispered.

Maia hesitated before speaking again.

“Can I ask you a question about your art?” 

Clary nodded.

“Those drawings in the Sappho book… they seemed so personal. Why is that?”

Clary smiled ruefully.

“If you read those poems, you know why, princess.”

Maia didn’t know how to respond. The information was shocking, to say the least. Not bad. Just shocking.

“I see,” Maia said slowly.

“It’s just another thing my father doesn’t approve of. I think he pretends it’s not true, but he definitely saw me kissing a barmaid in Alicante two years ago while we were docked and I definitely remember the bruise he left on my face later that night. We haven’t talked about it since then.”

The girls were silent for a few minutes as Clary’s words settled in the air. The atmosphere had lost all of its joy and the happiness had been sucked out of the room. A somber fog took its place as they contemplated Valentine’s cruelty.

“I hate him,” Clary finally said, her voice watery. “I hate him so much. He has ruined everything good that has ever happened to me. He stole my childhood from me by grooming me to be his protege. He made me ashamed of my art, the only way I can honestly express who I am. He made me hate myself for who I love, for the life I want to live. He took it all from me and used it to crush me beneath his boots. He used it to make me vulnerable to him so that I wouldn’t talk back. All my father has ever wanted is to control me and I think he killed me in the process. Everything I ever was has been corrupted by him. He made me into this thing that I am now. Princess, I never wanted to be this person. I never wanted to be a pirate. I never wanted to hurt people. I never wanted to be cold or heartless or anything else that you probably think I am. I fought for so long to avoid being what he wanted of me, but what if it’s too late? What if he damned me and I can’t go back? I just want to go back. I just want to go back.”

Clary was fully sobbing by the end and her entire body was shaking. Maia knew the alcohol in Clary’s system wasn’t helping her composure, but this was so much more than that. This was years of anger and despair breaking free and overflowing out into the world. This was a girl who felt so unsure of who she was because her whole life had been dictated by Valentine’s abuse and need for power, even at the expense of his own daughter. 

“Clary, you can leave him behind. Once we dock, you can get away from him and you can be who you truly are.”

Clary sat up in bed, pulling her knees to her chest.

“You don’t understand. I can’t. He will kill me before I even get the chance to take a breath. No matter where I would run, he would find me. I want to live and the only way to do that is to stay here.”

“Are you really living if you can’t be yourself?” Maia asked. 

“I’ll still be breathing and that’s going to have to be enough for me,” Clary said. “Maybe that’s all I deserve after everything I’ve done.”

“That’s not true, Clary,” Maia argued.

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t,” Clary said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. “But do you want to know what  _ is  _ true? You don’t deserve to be here, Maia. You’re brilliant and funny and so incredibly strong. You know what’s right and what’s wrong and you use that to determine your actions. You’re too good for this place and I’m so sorry that I was a part of this. I’m sorry I let my father go through with it. I’m sorry I knew it was wrong from the start and still didn’t stop him. It was a choice that I’ll regret for the rest of my life. I wish I could fix it, but I don’t know how.”

Clary’s voice sounded lost like it never had before. She felt more remorse than Maia had thought and she seemed desperate to make it up to Maia. Maia wasn’t sure if that was possible, but her sincere apology was one hell of a start.

Clary gasped suddenly and her eyes widened with the kind of clarity accompanies drunk epiphanies.

“I’m going to help you escape. That’s how I can fix it,” Clary said.

“I beg your pardon? You told me you would never do that.” 

“That was before I knew you, before you made me want to be brave. I’m going to do it. I’m going to get you out of here, princess. I don’t know how, but I will. I promise.”

“You’re drunk. You won’t even remember this in the morning,” Maia scoffed, not wanting to get her hopes up.

“Then remind me. Don’t let me forget,” Clary urged, her voice stronger than it had been when she spoke of Valentine. 

“You promise?” Maia asked.

“I promise.”

.

“Clary,” Maia whispered.

“Fuck off,” Clary groaned as she pulled the covers over her head.

“We have to get up. I need to get back to the brig before anyone finds out I’m gone.”

“Five more minutes,” she moaned.

Maia laughed and ripped the comforter back to reveal Clary’s curled up form. Clary glared meanly at Maia through her hair.

“You’re the worst.”

  
“No, but I am right. Let’s go.”

Clary grumbled grumpily under her breath as she rolled out of bed and struggled to put on her shoes. She scowled the whole time.

“I thought pirates were supposed to be able to handle their liquor,” Maia teased as they navigated their way through the quiet halls. 

“Shut up,” Clary mumbled.

They made it back to the brig without a hitch and they slipped inside. They sat down against the far wall.

Maia wondered how much Clary remembered from the night before. Did she remember breaking down in front of Maia? Did she remember her promise? Maia was hesitant to bring it up, but then again, Clary had asked Maia to remind her. Drunk Clary seemed very intent on following through, but maybe her sobriety would make her reluctant. With all that Maia knew now, she could understand why Clary might want to back out. Whereas she’d always thought it would be easy to do the right thing in this situation, now she knew that circumstances could make that complicated. 

“Clary?”

“Yes, princess?”

“Did you mean what you said last night?” Maia asked.

“I said a lot of things last night,” Clary sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall to stare up at the ceiling. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

Maia picked at the skin on her thumb nervously and trying to prepare herself for what Clary would say. 

“About my escape. Are you really going to help me?”

Clary assessed Maia out of the corner of her eye for a moment before looking upwards once again. 

“I’m a woman of my word,” Clary said.

“Really?”

Maia couldn’t believe it. She was getting off this boat. She was going home.

“Yes, really. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. We can come up with the plan together once my head stops pounding.”

Clary kept her word in that regard as well. A few hours later when Clary recruited Maia to “clean the store room,” they devised an idea that might actually work.

The plan would start when they docked in the Seelie Court next week. Clary would hire an extremely skilled courier she knew in the town to deliver a message to Luke and Maia’s family. The message would include the intended path of the  _ Glorious’  _ journey and would detail instructions for Luke to send a naval ship disguised as a pirate ship. It would be loaded with Downworlder soldiers also disguised as sea-worn ruffians. They would attack the  _ Glorious  _ under the guise of enemy sailors trying to get their hands on the treasure of the infamous Captain Valentine. They would storm the ship, grab Maia quickly, and retreat in a supposed defeat. There would be nothing to link Clary or the Downworld to the rescue and Valentine would be none the wiser to his daughter’s involvement. 

“I think it’s the best we’re going to come up with,” Clary said.

“Agreed. It’s the only way to get me home and to keep you safe from your father’s suspicion.”

Clary nodded silently, deep in thought. Something was bothering her, but the look on her face made Maia think she didn’t want to talk about it.

“Clary, I want to thank you,” Maia started.

Clary shook her head.

“You don’t need to thank me, princess. I’m just trying to do something good for once in my life. This is more for my own conscience than anything.”

Her joking tone betrayed her words, and maybe Clary’s guilt was a part of it, but Maia suspected the girl cared more than she was letting on.

“Still, it means a lot to me. I know how scary this must be for you and I know how much you’re risking. I appreciate what you’re doing for me and I’m so proud of you for finally standing up for what’s right.”

Maia reached out and curled her fingers around Clary’s. Clary took in a breathy little gasp. This was the first time Maia had initiated a touch between them. She had always been too afraid of what Clary’s true intentions were. Clary had been someone that Maia couldn’t make herself trust because of their relative positions. 

Not anymore. 

Clary’s efforts to help Maia in the past weeks and now their plan for Maia’s escape proved to Maia that Clary wasn’t the enemy. She was someone that Maia felt safe confiding in and who confided in Maia as well. She was someone who cared for Maia enough to put herself in harm’s way if it meant Maia would benefit. She was someone who Maia could laugh with, could cry with, could be free with. Clary was her friend. 

If the sparks that danced on her skin where they touched meant anything, maybe she wasn’t just a friend, but Maia’s mind didn’t linger on that thought for long.

Clary smiled softly at Maia and turned her palm upwards so Maia could slot their fingers together. Maia’s heart fluttered slightly.

Whatever Clary was to her, Maia was just glad that she wasn’t alone in this. 

.

Maia couldn’t stop pacing. 

She had tried sitting quietly on Clary’s bed. She had tried reading more of the Sappho poems. She’d even tried to count the number of boards in the floor to keep her mind busy. It didn’t matter though. No matter how Maia attempted to distract herself, the anxious energy pushed her right back to her feet. 

How was Maia supposed to be calm when Clary was out there initiating the escape plan?

Maia thought back on their conversation earlier that day.

_ “Clary, are you sure about this?” _

_ “Shut up, you know I am.” _

_ “Don’t tell me to shut up.” _

_ “I apologize, Your Highness.” _

_ “Shut up, don’t call me that.” _

_ “Ha, now we’re even.” _

_ “Seriously, Clary, are you sure you want to do this? Once you do, there will be no going back. If Valentine finds out-” _

_ “He’s not going to find out, princess. It’s going to be okay. And yes, I’m sure. I’m tired of making the wrong choices because I’m afraid of him. I want to be a good person and this feels like the first step.” _

_ “You are a good person, Clary. In your heart, you are. Your actions just need a little time to catch up.” _

_ “Whatever you say. I have to go now.” _

_ “Just be careful, okay?” _

_ “Okay, princess.” _

That had been three hours ago. Maia knew that this would take time but she couldn’t stop thinking about everything that could go wrong. What if Clary’s courier wasn’t there? What if he said no? What if Valentine or one of his men saw Clary sneak off? What if he’d already killed her for her treachery? What if-

“Stop pacing like that. You’re making me nervous just watching you.”

Maia hadn’t noticed the door open, but there was Clary standing in front of her. Alive and in one piece. She had that annoying smirk on her face that Maia was incredibly thankful to see again.

“You’re back!” Maia cried as she raced over to the girl. She gripped her forearms tightly, wanting to know that she was actually real.

“Yes, I am. Did you miss me?”

“Not even a little.”

Clary crinkled her nose adorably.

“Liar,” she teased. 

“Did you do it?”

Clary nodded and met Maia’s eyes in a steadfast gaze. 

“I did. Magnus, the courier, agreed to pass on the message. You’re going home, princess.”

Maia’s heart was pounding in her chest. 

“I’m going home?”

“You’re going home,” Clary repeated. She knew how hard it must be for Maia to wrap her mind around it and she didn’t seem to mind reassuring her that it was actually happening.

Maia leapt into Clary’s arms and wrapped herself around Clary’s body. Clary stumbled for a second in surprise, but she quickly recovered and pulled Maia closer. Her breath was warm against Maia’s shoulder and the smell of her lavender perfume enveloped Maia. Clary’s hands were gentle against her back and her fingers were splayed wide. Maia poured every ounce of gratitude she had into that hug as she gripped the girl firmly. It was all the ‘thank yous’ she’d already said and all the ones that would never be enough to explain exactly how thankful Maia was. It was a hug that said ‘I’m glad you’re safe’ and ‘I wish you didn’t have to risk your life for me, but I’m still so happy that you think I’m worth it.’

The two stayed curled around one another for another minute and it was harder than Maia imagined it would be to let go. Just three weeks ago, Maia had found it difficult to even sleep beside Clary. Now, all Maia wanted to do was hold on to her for just a few seconds longer and relish in the feel of her body pressed against Maia’s. It was a certain kind of relief to feel Clary beneath her fingers, to know that she was unharmed and that she hadn’t left Maia undefended (not that she needed defending, but Clary still felt like a welcome sense of security).

“Well,” Maia said, clearing her throat as she moved back, “I think we should celebrate.”

“Yeah,” Clary replied with a breathy sigh. 

“Is there any alcohol on this boat?”

Clary laughed.

“This is a pirate ship, princess. We may not have decent food or access to proper bathing facilities, but you know we have alcohol.”

That’s how Maia and Clary ended up sharing a bottle of red wine on Clary’s bed while Valentine and the sailors were still on land. They weren’t the rambunctious sort of drunk that they had been on the night of Valentine’s party, instead feeling just slightly tipsy and warm in each other’s space. They were relaxed and Maia felt so cozy as she cuddled into a pillow and watched Clary draw.

Clary had her lip between her teeth as she worked, but it wasn’t a stressed expression. It was more focused, like she couldn’t have given her attention to something else if she tried. Maia could see in her face that this is what she loved to do more than anything else in the world. It had been clear from fairly early on that Clary’s heart had never been in the pirate life. She’d just been going through the motions. This was different. Art was her true passion and it ran through her blood like oxygen. She needed it to survive. Maia liked watching her draw because it seemed like it was the only time she was fully alive.

“What are you drawing?” Maia asked.

Clary hesitated for a second.

“You.”

“Me?” Maia asked, surprised, and leaned to get a better look.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I like drawing beautiful things,” Clary answered simply, but her fingers tightened around her pencil and the tick betrayed her nerves.

Maia’s ability to speak was effectively stolen, but she tried not to show it. Clary calling her beautiful was… a lot to take in, but Maia couldn’t find it in herself to mind. In fact, the thought of Clary seeing her that way made her pulse race. 

Maia didn’t want to make a big deal out of it though. For Clary, seeing beauty in women had been met with the idea that she was an anomaly, that it was shameful for her to feel that way about another woman. Maia wanted to normalize it for her. Making a scene wouldn’t do that. It would only heighten the emotions that swirled around her sexuality and that’s not what Maia wanted. She wanted Clary to see that Maia understood and that she wasn’t weird or a freak for being attracted to women. She could look at Maia and see beauty and that was okay.

“Alright,” Maia murmured. “Then draw away.”

Clary’s lips twitched into a small smile and loosened her grip on her pencil.

They stayed that way for a long time. It was mesmerizing to see how Maia took form on the paper. At first, she was just the curve of hips and a pair of legs. Then, a torso and a blank face. A head of curls. A soft nose. Her eyes were the last thing to fall from the pencil. Clary glanced at her a few times as she did them as if she wanted to be sure they were exactly right. Maia was surprised by how pretty Clary had made her look. Maia rarely felt feminine, but she looked the part in Clary’s drawing. She was all soft lines and curves, but she still looked powerful and alive and strong. It was bizarre to see herself through Clary’s eyes.

“I want you to keep it,” Clary said when she finished. “Consider it a going home present.”

“I think getting me home is the biggest present you could ever give me,” Maia said.

“Well, I want you to have this too.”

Maia took the paper gently between her fingers. She would never get rid of it.

They were quiet for a minute before Clary turned to face her.

“Can you tell me about Simon?” Clary asked abruptly.

“What about him?”

“Anything. He’s your fiance so there must be some interesting things about him. You wouldn’t marry him otherwise.”

Maia chuckled. 

“Well, you aren’t wrong. I definitely turned down quite a few bland suitors in favor of Simon. Yes, he’s interesting, if we’re putting this nicely. If we’re being accurate, then he’s obnoxious and loud and a huge nerd. He never knows when to keep his mouth shut and he will make an absolute fool out of himself at every given opportunity. Despite all of that, he’s my best friend. I can get myself to see past all of that because he’s kind and he genuinely loves humanity for all that it is. He’s funny and he can make anyone smile. Simon knows me better than anyone else in the world and he’s always had my back, through thick and thin, even when it probably would have been easier to run away. He’s a noble like me, but I think he relates to how I feel about that title. I don’t think either of us were really born for it, but we make it work. He understands that I need to take a step back and just be Maia, not Princess Maia or Your Royal Highness. He’s always there when I’m feeling overwhelmed and he’ll take me out on the town or for a walk in the woods. He just gets me and I’ll never be able to express how thankful I am for him.”

Clary attempted to smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. There was something resigned in them that made Maia’s heart clench. 

“He sounds wonderful. You must love him very much,” she said.

“I do,” Maia whispered. She felt a sudden surge of longing for her best friend, but she tried to keep a check on her composure. She would see him again soon. “I do love him, just probably not in the way I should if he’s becoming my husband.”

Clary sat up straighter. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m not  _ in  _ love with him. We’re not together like that. I guess there were, like, a couple times we hooked up three summers ago, but that was weird and we agreed to never talk about that again. I’m only marrying him because I’d rather it be him than some stranger.”

“Oh,” Clary gasped. “I didn’t know that.”

“Not many people do,” Maia whispered conspiratorially. “It’s a well-guarded state secret.”

Clary laughed and the tension melted from her shoulders. Her smile felt more real now. 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Clary replied. “Pirate’s honor.”

“Pirates have honor?” Maia shot back playfully.

Clary shoved Maia lightly and Maia giggled at how non-threatening and actually quite cute that gesture made Clary seem. 

“Don’t be mean,” Clary pouted. 

“My apologies.”

They sipped wine for another few minutes. As much as Maia enjoyed talking to Clary, it was just as easy to drift into silence. It never felt strained, like they needed to fill the void with empty words or shallow conversation. They were just comfortable with each other’s company and if they had something worth saying, they would say it. Until then, there was no need.

Maia was the first one to find something that met that criteria.

“Okay, it’s your turn to share one of your secrets. I spilled about Simon and now you have to tell me something I probably don’t know.”

Clary thought for a moment.

“Okay. I guess the biggest thing I probably haven’t told you is that my parents used to work in the castle.’’

“Which castle?” Maia asked.

“Your castle, princess. My parents were knights for King Lucian.”

“You’re kidding,” Maia said in disbelief. “You’re just making a really unfunny joke.”

“I’m not, I swear.”

Maia sat up and stared at Clary intensely.

“Tell me everything.”

“Well, my father was an officer since the day he was old enough to enlist. He was initially one of the most patriotic people you’d ever meet, or so he says. He loved The Downworld more than anything. That is, until he met my mom. Her name was Jocelyn. She was beautiful and strong and fiercer than anyone I’ve ever met. Who couldn’t love her? When they met, she was just a knight, but she had so much potential. It was clear she was going places and eventually she did. A year and a half later, they were married and she made general a few days later. I was born nine months after that.”

Clary paused to take a gulp of wine.

“I don’t remember much from before the war started. I think we were happy in our own way. Father was away a lot once he was assigned to naval posts and it was usually just my mom and me. It was nice. I actually spent a lot of time running around the castle and playing with the kids of the other soldiers while my mom was at meetings with the other leaders. When the war started, everything changed. I saw her a lot less after that. She became one of King Lucian’s closest strategy advisors. All of her time was devoted to winning the war with the Seelie Court. My mom, though, was never one for watching the action from the sidelines. She left me with one of her friends in the country and went to the frontlines. She was killed during the Battle of Heavenly Fire six months later.”

Maia reached out to grab Clary’s hand. The grief that clouded her face was immeasurable. Maia knew where she was coming from. Losing a parent so violently was something you would never fully recover from. 

“That’s when things got really bad. They called my father home to come collect me and to attend the funeral. We never actually got to go though. As soon as he got back, he took me and fled away on a pirate ship he had acquaintances on. A ship called  _ Glorious.  _ He was so angry then. He blamed The Downworld for my mother’s death even though she had been the one to insist on fighting alongside her soldiers. He’s never forgiven King Lucian for letting her go. I think that’s part of why he captured you. The more I think about it, the more I think he just wants the king to feel the pain of losing someone you love. My father wants him to feel what he felt when my mother died in the war.”

It made sense. Really, there was no reason to keep Maia hostage for so long if it wasn’t personal. Valentine would have gotten plenty of money if he’d only kept her a week or two. Dragging it out like this could only be meant to hurt Luke.

“I wish you’d told me this sooner, Clary. Knowing why he’s really doing this makes it easier to cope with. I kept wondering why Valentine would be so horrible over some money, but it was never about that. It was about hurting Luke.”

“I know. It’s just a difficult story to tell. I don’t talk about my mom a lot and I couldn’t get myself to bring it up. Losing her crushed me. I didn’t want all of those emotions to come rushing back.”

Maia sighed. She wanted to be angry, but she got it. She knew where Clary was coming from.

“I understand, Clary. Trust me, I do.”

Clary grimaced.

“Of course you do. You lost both of your parents during the Seelie War, right? That’s why you’re living with Luke.”

Maia nodded. 

“My parents were knights too. Not like your mom, but still strong and honorable people. They left me with our neighbors when they went to fight, the family of one of Luke’s advisors. When my parents were killed, the advisor didn’t know what to do with me. I think she would have kept me, but she already had two kids and a third on the way. She was a single parent because her husband left when she got pregnant again and I don’t think she was in any place to take me in permanently. Luke found out about it and I think he took it as a chance to have a family. He never got married or had children of his own. I think he was looking for me to be that family he never had. He’s never been my father; our relationship isn’t like that. I still remember my parents and I love them more than I can say. Still, Luke is the most important person in my life. We may not be father and daughter, but we’re still a family. We found each other when we needed each other. He needed someone to love when he felt alone and when all he saw was hate tearing his country apart. I needed someone to take care of me and show me that not everyone was going to leave.”

Clary rubbed her thumb back and forth along Maia’s skin. It was soothing and Maia felt grounded. She rarely talked about her parents or finding Luke. It was a turbulent and bloody part of her life that she rarely liked to remember. Clary’s presence made it easier to let the words flow from her lips.

“I’m so sorry, Maia. I can’t imagine how alone you must have felt.”   
  


Maia shrugged weakly.

“It was hard. I didn’t trust Luke for a long time. I didn’t know him and I was in a place I’d never been before. I didn’t understand what had happened to my parents and why they weren’t there. I don’t think the reality of it all set it until around two weeks after they died. I woke up from a nightmare and I realized that they would never come to comfort me again. God, I sobbed until my throat was raw that night, but Luke heard me and came to my room. He held me for hours until I wore myself out. He didn’t say anything, but he never left my side. He knew I just needed someone to assure me that I wasn’t going through it by myself. Luke made sure I always knew that I had him to go through life with. He would stay with me until the end. In the end, the life I found at the castle wasn’t the one I’d always expected, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I have people who love me and who won’t leave me. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Clary nodded and smiled sadly.

“You’re going to see them again soon, princess. I can hear it in your voice how much you miss your family so just think about that. They’re coming for you. Luke, Simon, and the rest are coming for you.”

Maia felt a warmth in her chest. She was going to see her family soon and she’d get to leave this hell. It was a nice thought, but it was suddenly overshadowed by a darker one.

“But who’s coming for you, Clary? Who’s going to rescue you?” Maia asked.

It wasn’t fair that Maia would get to leave and Clary wouldn’t. Clary shouldn’t be stuck here for the rest of her life with a man like Valentine.

“Princess, I’m not even sure I deserve to be rescued.”

“Clary, don’t s–”

The pirate held up her hand.

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have said anything. I don’t want to talk about that today. We’re supposed to be celebrating.”

Maia frowned.

“I think we left ‘celebrating’ behind a long time ago.”

“Humor me.”

Maia didn’t want to drop it, but Clary clearly did. Even after today, Clary still didn’t think she was worth saving. Clary still thought she needed to be punished for everything she’d done, not rewarded for the growth she’d experienced since Maia’s arrival. Maia struggled to see her perspective, but she knew Clary wasn’t going to budge. Not today, at least.

“Fine, but we’re going to need another bottle of wine if this is going to be a real celebration.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

.

“Pass me the salt.”

“Get it yourself.”

“Princess, please pass me the salt.”

“I’m busy, Clary. I have a very sharp knife in my hand and I need to concentrate. If you want to avoid getting my blood all over these potatoes, you will have to get the salt yourself.”

Clary huffed and Maia tried not to smile.

“You’re so stubborn,” Clary muttered as she reached for the salt.

“Look who’s talking,” Maia quipped.

It was four days after leaving the Seelie Court and the two girls had been tasked with cooking dinner for the ship after the chefs had gotten sick off old meat they’d tried to prepare the day before. Apparently, they were the only two people on the ship who actually knew how to cook. Well, Clary knew how to cook and Maia was trying her best to keep her fingers attached to her body.

Maia thought they were making some kind of stew, but she wasn’t really sure. She’d spent a majority of her life eating food made by famous chefs and she had never really had the need to learn about cooking. She could hold her own with a knife after all the years of hunting, but she’d also never tried to slice meat on a rocking boat. It felt slightly more precarious without solid ground beneath her feet.

"Where did you learn to cook, Clary?"

"Here on  _ Glorious,  _ before it was under my father's command. There's really not much for a kid to do on a pirate ship and my father never knew what to do with me. He would just sit me down here and I'd watch the chefs make all the food. They would let me help sometimes and I picked up a few things along the way. I'm not great, but I can make a passable meal if the need arises."

“That’s more than I can say. I don’t think I could reach passable if I tried,” Maia admitted.

Clary smiled gently at her.

“You’re doing just fine, princess.” 

“All I’m doing is chopping up vegetables. That’s not exactly hard,” Maia countered.

“Every great chef needs a great sous chef,” Clary argued in a singsong voice. 

  
“Whatever you say,” Maia sighed as she returned her focus to the cutting board in front of her. 

It felt domestic to be in the kitchen with Clary like this. They were working together to make something tangible, something real. Maybe it was a testament to how well they actually fit together, how good of a team they could be. Maybe it was just dinner and Maia was thinking too deeply about it. Whatever it was, it made something soft settle in Maia’s chest.

When the stew was finally done, Maia and Clary admired the fruits of their labor. It smelled heavenly, a savory aroma of garlic and sage. Maia’s stomach growled loudly.

“Somebody’s hungry,” Clary chuckled, taking the wooden spoon in her hand.

“Maybe a little.”

Clary scooped out a mouthful of stew and held it up.

“Then take a taste before the guys come steal all of it,” Clary said.

Clary guided the spoon to Maia’s mouth and Maia nearly jumped when she felt Clary’s fingers under her chin. It was meant to be an innocent gesture to keep the stew from dribbling down her face, but suddenly Maia’s skin was on fire. She barely tasted the stew as it crossed her lips because Clary was staring at her and that  _ did  _ something to Maia. Her hearing went fuzzy and her heart raced. Maia could hardly breathe at the sudden whiplash of emotions.

“Good?” Clary murmured after lowering the spoon.

“Yeah,” Maia managed to get out.

Clary’s fingers remained against Maia’s face. She let them drift from Maia’s chin and along the length of Maia’s jaw. Her touch was soft, her fingertips barely skimming Maia’s skin. Clary looked like she was trying to memorize the lines of Maia’s face, trying to make sure she never forgot what it felt like to have Maia so close.

Maia longed for something she couldn’t name. Deep behind her ribs she wanted something so badly it hurt, but the only thing Maia could define about it was Clary. She wasn’t sure what exactly she wanted from her or where she wanted this to go, but Maia knew that Clary was the only person who could give it to her. It was an urge so indescribable and yet so much stronger than anything she’d felt towards Clary before. She’d felt inklings of fleeting desire prior to this moment, but this was a full-body buzz that made Maia want to step closer and lean into the touch. 

“Maia,” Clary whispered. Her voice was fragile like she was scared to shatter the pull they were clearly both feeling.

Her eyes flicked downwards. She was looking at Maia’s lips.

Maia didn’t know why that made her light up inside. Her feelings for Clary were never  _ this.  _ They’d been hatred, tentative trust, friendship, but never this. She had never wanted her like she did in that moment. It was confusing to have all of the ways Maia was tied to Clary tangled up in her heart. Maia didn’t know if she should let this happen or if she should cut this particular string – there was no going back if Maia gave in. But what if Maia didn’t want to go back?

“Clary,” she replied.

Maia took a single step forward.

“Is the food ready yet?” a male voice called from outside the door.

Clary jumped back. The sudden distance left Maia feeling cold.

“Yeah, be there in a minute,” Clary said roughly.

Her movements were rigid as she reached for the pot of stew. Maia didn’t miss the deep-set frown on her lips or the red that creeped up her neck. 

“Clary,” Maia said insistently.

Clary ignored her in favor of carrying the pot towards the door. Was she really going to pretend that nothing had happened? Was she going to act like they hadn’t almost– 

“Clary,” Maia tried again, rushing to block the girl’s path.

“Princess, please,” Clary pleaded. 

“We need to talk about this,” Maia urged.

“We can’t do this. You must know that. There’s nothing to talk about because there is no  _ this  _ to begin with. There can’t be.”

Clary shouldered past Maia out to the deck and left her devastated in her wake.

.

Clary avoided Maia until later that night. She didn’t sit in the brig with her during the meal. She didn’t linger nearby as Maia mopped or cleaned the kitchen. She made it clear that she wasn’t going to talk to Maia about what had happened. 

Despite that and to Maia’s great surprise, Clary still came for her in the brig later that night. She didn’t say anything, but she left the door open behind her as she walked back to her bedroom. Even after avoiding Maia all day and the obvious tension between them, Clary was sticking to her word. Maia admired that about her.

When they arrived, Maia took her place under the covers. Clary was silent as she went behind her changing screen to put on her night clothes. Maia adamantly refused to let her eyes drift to Clary’s silhouette on the paper panels of the screen. 

“I’m surprised I’m actually here,” Maia said.

“You’re always here. There’s nothing to be surprised about,” was Clary’s nonchalant response. 

“I know, but with what happened today, I just thought–”

“Nothing happened today,” Clary said firmly before emerging from behind the screen.

Now that the switch had been flipped inside Maia, she couldn’t ignore how perfect Clary looked. Her hair was pulled up loosely, disheveled and beautiful. She wore loose linen pants and a dark green camisole that Maia couldn’t help but notice brought out her eyes. The candlelight cast shadows in the hollow of her neck and the slant of her nose. Clary looked like a breathing work of art.

“You know that’s not true,” Maia countered.

“Well, then attempt to convince yourself that it is. God knows that’s what I’m doing.”

Maia expected Clary to take her side of the bed, but instead she snatched a blanket from a shelf, blew out the remaining candles, and laid back on the tiny couch.

“Clary, what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to sleep. You might want to try that as well. Dawn comes earlier than you’d think.”

Maia huffed from the bed. She rolled onto her side to glare at Clary.

“Yes, I can see that, but why aren’t you in bed? There’s no way you’re comfortable over there.”

“I’m fine. I would be better if you would let me rest though.”

“Is this because of–”

“No,” Clary interrupted.

“Bullshit,” Maia shot back. 

“Go to sleep, princess,” Clary groaned.

“No, fuck that,” Maia said angrily. “You’re being ridiculous. You have a perfectly good bed right here, but you’re too scared to share it with me all of a sudden. It’s bullshit.”

“I said I’m fine. I’m comfortable here,” Clary insisted again.

Maia squinted at her. She wasn’t going to deal with Clary avoiding her tonight. It was immature and infuriating and Maia wasn’t going to stand for it. Clary was so intent on ignoring the feelings growing between them that she had to physically separate herself from Maia when it had never been an issue before. Maia wasn’t going to let her ignore it.

“The whole point of us sharing the bed was that neither of us would benefit more than the other. We’re supposed to be getting equal comfort in this deal. If you’re going to cram yourself onto that tiny sofa, it’s not fair that I get a whole big bed to myself. I guess I’ll just have to come over there and share the couch. For fairness’ sake, of course.”

“I d-don’t think that’s necessary,” Clary stuttered out.

Maia stood from the bed and squished herself in between Clary’s body and the back of the couch. It was too small for the both of them. Maia’s leg was half on top of the other girl and Clary had her arms pulled tight to her chest so as to take up as little room as possible.

“Is this what you wanted?” Maia asked indignantly.

“You really just couldn’t let it go, could you?” Clary sighed.

“Absolutely not. I’m not going to leave you alone until you talk to me. We’re honest with each other, Clary. That’s what we do.”

Clary closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. She pushed out a resigned breath.

“What do you want me to say, princess? That I have feelings for you? That I’ve been falling for you since the first scathing word you said to me? That I think you’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen? That being around you makes me want to be a better version of myself, someone you actually have a chance at liking? That I could draw you for months without ever getting the paper to show every beautiful thing about you because so much of it comes from your soul and it would be impossible for a drawing to ever do that justice?”

“I mean that’s a start,” Maia breathed.

Clary’s words soaked into her skin and melted into her heart. Maia didn’t know how to process what Clary was saying now that the words had been said. She knew there must be some feelings there after the moment in the kitchen, but hearing Clary acknowledge them made it feel more real. Clary thought she was beautiful, that she was worth changing for. 

No one had ever felt like that about Maia before. Her suitors had always viewed her as something to gain, to possess. She was status and wealth. She was power that they believed was theirs for the taking. They had never cared about her. Clary was different. She saw something worth caring about in Maia. It wasn’t about her title or her money. Clary didn’t like the princess. She liked  _ Maia.  _

“Even if I say all of those things to you, what does it matter?” Clary continued. “It doesn’t change anything. We can never be anything more. Not with my father still around. It’s too dangerous, especially for you. He won’t have any mercy on you like he might on me if he finds out.”

“You’re wrong,” Maia whispered.

“What?”

“You’re wrong,” Maia repeated. “One thing changes.”

She moved to settle herself fully on top of Clary, legs bracketing Clary’s waist. Clary gasped.

“It changes how much I’m willing to risk for you. I wouldn’t risk Valentine’s wrath for a fling, Clary, but I would risk it a thousand times over for something as special as this. I would risk it if it meant I could show you how much you mean to me and know that you feel the same way. I would risk it if I could kiss you and tell you how in awe I am of who you are in your heart, who you are when you don’t care what anyone thinks of you. Darling, I want you to say how you feel about me because then I feel brave enough to tell you that I don’t give a damn what happens to me if it means I get even one more second with you. It gives me the courage to say that I think you’re breathtaking and inspiring and so much stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

“You want to kiss me?” Clary whispered hopefully.

Maia laughed and lowered herself over Clary.

“Is that all you took from that confession?” 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Clary replied before lifting her hand to Maia’s neck and pulling her down even further. 

Their lips brushed just barely, not even enough to be called a kiss, but Maia felt herself spinning. It was like her heart had never beaten before that moment. An electric shock had finally kickstarted it to life and now it couldn’t stop pounding forward. 

“Clary,” Maia murmured because her name was the only way she knew how to ground herself, to keep from losing herself in the high so soon.

Clary surged forward and pressed their lips together and Maia’s attempts were for naught. 

She felt herself slip into the bliss the instant the kiss began. It was so much more than Maia had ever experienced before. It wasn’t just about the physical. It was Maia’s heart coming together with Clary’s and grasping onto each other. It was Maia trying to cling to as much of Clary as she could get her hands on. She reached for her laugh and her glittering eyes and her desperation to be better. She felt Clary pour every ounce of herself into that kiss, all the good that she’d dug up in herself and all the bad she couldn’t deny and was still trying to mend. It was such a heady experience to connect with Clary’s heart like this and Maia couldn’t get enough.

Clary was still at first, her hands simply just cupping the sides of Maia's neck. It was as if she was unsure how far Maia would let her go. Maia wanted to erase all of that doubt from Clary's mind. At that moment, she wanted Clary everywhere. 

Maia reached up and took Clary's hand in her own. She pulled away from the kiss just enough that she could bring Clary's fingertips to her lips. Clary looked wrecked just from that small gesture. Maia smiled as she then led her hand down to her waist. 

"I'll tell you if I don't want something so please don't be afraid to touch me, okay?" Maia said. 

Clary nodded and her gaze fell back to Maia's lips.

"I'll tell you too," Clary replied, "but I can't imagine not wanting you to touch me when it's all I've been able to think about for weeks."

“Well then I’m sorry to have kept you waiting,” Maia whispered as she leaned in again. She ran her fingertips along the frame of Clary’s face.

“It was worth it,” Clary said before connecting their lips again.

She clearly took Maia’s words to heart. Her hands traced lazy lines up and down Maia’s back, sometimes dipping to the curve of her ass. When she slipped her fingers just below the hem of her shirt, Clary let her nails drag against Maia’s bare skin lightly. Maia couldn’t hold back her pleased shiver at the sensation. Clary’s more brazen touches made Maia go hot all over and she couldn’t get enough.

How had she not realized sooner what Clary did to her? How many times had Maia mistaken desire for blazing anger? How many times had she thought that their friendship was just that and not the heart-seizing, emotional attachment that accompanied the fall? There were so many signs within herself that she’d ignored because she’d been just as scared as Clary. Not because of Valentine, but because what if it wasn’t real? What if she gave her heart to someone who wasn’t who they claimed to be? Maia had been so terrified of trusting Clary and getting hurt that she shut out the reality of her own feelings. She’d refused to acknowledge the possibility that Clary was someone who wouldn’t break her heart.

When Maia needed to pull back for a breath, she let herself just stare at Clary. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were kiss-swollen. Her vibrant green eyes sparkled in the moonlight that drifted in from the window. She gazed up at Maia with something akin to wonder on her face. 

“You’re magnificent,” Clary breathed.

Maia grinned bashfully. She wasn’t used to this kind of earnest praise, but she definitely wasn’t going to turn it down.

“And you’re enchanting,” Maia replied. 

Clary squirmed under the attention but Maia knew she appreciated the sentiment.

“It feels weird to hear you say stuff like that to me,” Clary admitted.

“Why?”

“Because I honestly thought you hated me until recently and I knew I deserved it. I thought that what I was feeling was one sided because how could you ever see me as anything but the pirate bitch who kept you here?”

Maia sighed and let her hand fall to rest on Clary’s chest, right above her heart. The pounding pace of it revealed how worked up Clary was.

“Maybe for a while I hated you, but not anymore. How could I? I’ve seen you become a whole new person in these past few weeks. I know who you truly are. You are kind and empathetic and you have a good heart. You always tried to take care of me and you helped me endure when it felt like I had nothing. You never let me lose hope when it would have been so easy to feel helpless. You recognized the mistakes you made and you genuinely tried to fix them. You’re risking your life for me because this escape plan is the right thing to do. You’ve proved to me that you’re not the daughter your father wants you to be, that you’re nothing like the person who I met on that first day. Clary, I admire how you’re holding yourself accountable for your actions, but I’ve forgiven you already. It’s time for you to forgive yourself.”

Clary didn’t seem to know what to say to that. Maia knew it would be hard for Clary to fully understand what Maia was telling her, but she had to know. 

Maia kissed her deeply for a moment. It was just a brief press of lips to punctuate her point.

“How about we get off this sofa now, huh?” Maia proposed when she pulled back.

Clary nodded and let Maia take her by the hand as they rose to their feet. They made their way back to the bed and settled under the covers. Maia tried not to smile too widely when Clary scooted closer to wrap her arm around Maia’s waist and rest her head on Maia’s shoulder. She was clearly deep in thought, but her closeness assured Maia that she hadn’t pushed too far. 

After a few minutes of silence, Clary finally spoke.

“Thank you, Maia,” she murmured. “Thank you for seeing the best in me, for seeing past all of my bullshit. Thank you for making me feel safe enough to be myself, even if it’s just in this room. Thank you for showing me what it means to be brave.”

Maia pulled her closer and kissed her hair. 

Maia didn’t reply, but she didn’t need to. They’d finally gotten everything off their chests and there was nothing left to say at the moment that couldn’t be replaced with gentle touches or the steady beating of their hearts.

As they fell asleep, Maia couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. 

.

It wasn’t the sunlight that woke Maia the next morning. It wasn’t the slightly rougher sway of the ship or the sounds of the birds cawing overhead. It was Clary.

The girl was pushing a delicate curl out of Maia’s face. Her fingertips skimmed lightly across Maia’s forehead.

“That tickles,” Maia muttered sleepily.

“Sorry,” Clary whispered, sounding completely unapologetic.

“I’ll forgive you if you give me a kiss,” Maia said cheekily. 

Through her half open eyes, Maia saw Clary smile as she leaned in.

The kiss was tender and sweet. It wasn’t urgent or needy like their kisses had been the night before. It was warmer than the morning sunshine and indulgent enough to make Maia’s toes curl. Maia let the kiss linger for a long time. It felt too good to let go of and Clary didn’t seem to be in any rush to pull away either.

So last night was real then. It wasn’t some perfect little dream. Maia and Clary had confessed their feelings. There was no more dancing around each other and stifling the emotions they hadn’t dared to name. They had finally accepted what was right in front of them and they’d given into the magnetic attraction between them. It was all real.

“Good morning, princess,” Clary sighed happily when they finally pulled apart.

“Good morning, Clary,” she replied around a yawn. 

“I could get used to waking up to kisses and a beautiful woman in my bed,” Clary teased.

“Darling, I’m all yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

Maia meant it. She would hold onto this girl for as long as she possibly could. If Clary never told her to go, she wouldn’t leave this bed. Maia was perfectly content to spend the rest of her days wrapped up in Clary.

Clary’s expression suddenly turned sad. She tried to smile, but it refused to stick.

“That’s not really true though, is it?” Clary said. “You’ll be going home soon and we won’t be together anymore. You’re only mine and I’m only yours for a few more days.”

Maia didn’t want to think about what a life without Clary would be like. It made her heart ache and it made it harder to breathe. 

“Then we’ll have to make the most of these few days, won’t we?” Maia quipped with forced cheeriness. 

She knew Clary saw right through it, but she played along anyway. She smiled and leaned into Maia’s space again. She moved to straddle Maia’s hips before kissing her again.

Clary didn’t hold anything back. She kissed Maia with such tragic intensity, such melancholic longing that Maia felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Maia would have despised the feelings that kiss invoked in her if she didn’t want Clary so badly. It made her think of goodbyes and an ocean’s worth of distance between them. Maia wished that she could promise Clary more than whatever time they had left. Maia couldn’t believe that they’d wasted so much time and now they couldn’t give this relationship, whatever it was, the development it deserved. They deserved to see where it could go given the chance to grow, but they both knew exactly where it was going now: nowhere. There was no future beyond these bedroom walls. 

As garments were slowly shed, they made an unspoken agreement to burn the remaining moments into their hearts so that they’d never be able to forget. If this was all they got to have, they were going to make sure it stayed with them for the rest of their lives. When Maia was ruling The Downworld and Clary was sailing the seas, they could look back and remember how it felt to see each other come undone and how their hearts found refuge between their tangled fingers.

Maia was certain she’d never felt as absolutely adored as she did when she was with Clary that morning. There was no way she would ever forget what it was like to hear Clary say her name like a prayer or to have her lips against every inch of Maia’s skin. She would never forget the way Clary never let her eyes drift from Maia for longer than a second, almost as if she was afraid Maia would disappear if she looked away for too long. 

Maia held onto Clary tightly as they both came down from their highs. She needed Clary to know that she wasn’t gone yet, that she wasn’t alone. They had time. That was Maia’s only comfort. This wasn’t over quite yet.

They both jumped when someone pounded on the door loudly.

“Captain needs you up on the deck. There’s some suspicious movement on the horizon. Another pirate ship is headed right for us,” Blackwell yelled from outside.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Clary shouted dazedly back. 

They didn’t say anything until Blackwell’s heavy footsteps were too far away to hear.

“You don’t think…” Maia started.

Clary frowned as she rose to her feet. 

“It’s The Downworld. It has to be. It’s too much of a coincidence.”

Clary tugged on her clothes and motioned for Maia to do the same. Maia reluctantly followed suit. 

Once they were both dressed, they stood at the door. Once they walked out, they ended. 

“I didn’t expect them to get here so quickly. I thought we’d have at least a few more days.”

Clary sighed and took a step forward, her hat in her hands.

“I did, princess. Once they knew how to find you, did you really think your family wouldn’t do everything in their power to get you home as soon as possible? I know I would.”

Maia felt her heart breaking. This wasn’t how she’d wanted her escape to go at all. She didn’t want to feel like she was leaving a piece of herself behind on  _ Glorious.  _

Maia leaned her forehead against Clary’s. She almost kissed her, but it would have felt too final. It would have felt like acceptance and Maia could never give that to Clary. She would never be able to say that she was okay with parting from Clary when it was killing her.

“I wish I’d met you somewhere else,” Maia whispered. “Maybe some fancy diplomat ball. We’d both be completely over the snobby delegate from Idris and we’d sneak away to drink champagne and make fun of his mustache or something.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Clary answered in a gravelly voice. “I think I’d like to see you in an evening gown. You’d look so beautiful, Maia.”

“Not as beautiful as you would. I bet you’d have all the ladies fawning over you, me included.”

Clary laughed, but it got strangled by the lump in her throat. A tear streaked down her cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Clary sniffed. “I was trying so hard to keep it together.”

“It’s okay,” Maia soothed, wiping the tear away. “We’re going to be okay.”

Those words weren’t meant to just convince Clary. Maia needed to hear them too.

They just breathed each other in for a minute. They let each other’s presence soothe them. This was going to be the last day they ever saw each other and this proximity was all they had to hold onto in that moment. 

“We have to go,” Clary said eventually.

“I know,” Maia sighed. 

She pulled back and took the hat from Clary’s hands. She placed it gently atop Clary’s head. 

“Perfect,” Maia said.

Clary’s lips flicked upwards just slightly.

“Let’s go, princess.”

After making sure the hallway was clear of anyone who would see them together, they walked side-by-side up to the deck. Maia was hyper-aware of every time their arms brushed or their fingers bumped against one another. Which touch would be their last?

“Clarissa, come over here!” Valentine shouted from the forecastle deck. 

Clary’s mouth tightened and Maia saw her armor go up. She couldn’t give Valentine any hint that she was involved in what was about to go down.

Maia subtly ran her fingers down the back of Clary’s arm. It wasn’t much, but it was all the reassurance Maia could give her with so many eyes around. Clary took a deep breath, spared Maia one final glance, and walked to join Valentine.

Chaos surrounded Maia, but she felt disconnected from it all. People rushed around her in preparation for an encounter with the approaching ship, but Maia barely noticed them. She was too busy trying to figure out all of the feelings that raged inside of her.

She was going home today. She was going to see Luke, Simon, Maryse, and the Lightwood siblings. She was going to leave these godawful pirates behind and she would never have to see Valentine ever again. Maia was going to be free.

But she would never see Clary again. Maia was leaving her here at her father’s mercy. Clary would spend the rest of her life pushing away who she really was just so she could stay alive. She would never have anyone who she could trust again. She would live on  _ Glorious  _ with men who hated her and a father who abused her. It wasn’t fair that Maia got to escape but Clary didn’t. It wasn’t fucking fair.

The Downworlder ship was fast. It took a little over an hour for them to finally catch up to  _ Glorious.  _ Maia’s heart pounded in her chest when she heard the first boom of cannons. Maia thanked God that Starkweather, the gunman, had terrible aim and overshot a majority of the cannonballs. Maia didn’t want her people getting hurt over her. 

Valentine’s men had their swords out and they were ready for a fight. 

“Alright, men,” Valentine bellowed. “Hold fast and don’t let these bastards get the better of you. Show them what a mistake they’ve made in trying to take on the might of  _ Glorious! _ ”

There was a rumble of agreement from the pirates. 

Maia felt something metal press into her palm.

“Just in case,” Clary whispered into her ear from behind her. 

She quickly moved on from Maia to go stand near Valentine. Maia looked down to see a silver dagger in her hand. She hastily shoved it into her jacket so no one saw her with it. 

Maia stared meaningfully at Clary and Clary didn’t break the eye contact. Maia tried her best to let Clary know that she was grateful for the extra protection, for everything she’d done to make this happen. Clary offered her a small nod and Maia knew she understood. 

When the Downworlders boarded the ship, the impact was instant. Swords clanged loudly all around her. Shouts erupted and mingled with cries of pain from the first injuries. Maia’s instincts told her to join the fight. These were her people and she couldn’t let them go into battle without her, but she had to. Maia’s departure needed to be inconspicuous. She was supposed to disappear quietly amid the mayhem before Valentine could spare a glance her way. 

Maia tried to see someone she recognized, but all of the Downworlders had handkerchiefs tied around their faces to obscure their identity. Maia should have expected that. Valentine would have likely recognized a few of them from his time with the Downworld and their plan would have been found out. With the pirate flag flying high and their ratty sailor’s garb, the knights played the part well.

Maia tried to spot Clary in the crowd, but she couldn’t find her. She hoped she was okay and that she was staying out of trouble. Maia didn’t want her getting hurt when she was the one who’d organized this in the first place.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Maia’s shoulder. On instinct, Maia whipped out the dagger Clary had given her and spun on her heel to see who had dared to lay a hand on her.

“Hey, bug,” the person said warmly. 

Maia gaped as they led her by the hand somewhere out of sight.

“Luke?” she whispered.

He was wearing the same handkerchief over his face as the rest of the fighters so all Maia could see was his eyes. They crinkled joyfully at the edges.

“It’s me. I’m here, Maia,” he said.

She dropped her knife in favor of throwing herself in his arms. He crushed her against his chest and Maia didn’t even complain when she found it hard to breathe. It felt too good to be reunited with him. He felt like nights at home and hot chocolate in front of the fireplace. 

“I missed you so much,” she mumbled into his shoulder.

Luke kissed the top of her head.

“I missed you too, bug. More than you’ll ever know. I was so worried about you. I thought I’d lost you forever before I got that message. I thought Valentine would never give you back to me.”

His voice sounded strained and she held him tighter. She would never leave him again if it meant she’d never have to hear him sound this broken again.

“Maia!” another voice called.

She pulled away and turned around.

Three people were standing there watching her and Luke hug. They pulled their handkerchiefs down and Maia thought she might cry. It was Simon, Izzy, and Alec.

“Oh my god,” she breathed.

Simon was grinning like a maniac and he rushed up to pull her to him. He kissed her cheek what felt like a thousand times. Maia couldn’t help but laugh and bury her face in his neck to hide her grin.

“Hi, Simon,” she chuckled.

“You’re alive. I was so scared you wouldn’t be here. I mean I should have known better. You’d never let them take you down without a fight. Of course you’re okay. I just kept thinking-”

“Simon, shut up,” Isabelle chastised playfully. “She’s fine and you’re making a fool out of yourself.”

“When does he not?” Alec asked. 

Simon pulled away and pointed an accusatory finger at Alec. Alec met him with an unimpressed eyebrow raise.

“I take offense to that,” Simon said.

“Am I supposed to care?” Alec shot back.

“Boys,” Izzy interrupted. “Stop bickering so Maia can come greet her favorite siblings.”

Maia grinned and made her way to Alec and Izzy. They welcomed her into a group hug and Maia felt so safe trapped between their bodies.

“Hi, Lightwoods,” Maia said. “I missed you two.”

“We missed you too, Mi,” Alec murmured. “The castle felt so empty without you.”

“Yeah. It was like everything stopped without you there,” Izzy added. 

They moved away and Maia took a second to breathe. It was more than a little overwhelming to have them all with her again. It felt like each time she accepted that she had found one of them again, another one of her loved ones appeared. Her heart needed a minute to catch up.

“Who else is here?” Maia asked.

“Just some of the other knights and a handful of naval officers. Maryse is still back at the castle with Max or else she would have been here,” Luke said.

“Mom nearly ripped Luke’s head off when he said she should stay back while the rest of us came to fight,” Izzy said. 

“She looked totally scary,” Simon confirmed.

“I bet,” Maia laughed. 

They all chuckled and Maia felt like she was floating. She had her family again. She was going home. Maia felt ridiculously happy and she hadn’t even stepped foot off  _ Glorious  _ yet.

Alec was the first one to stop laughing. His face went dark and he quickly raised his sword. His eyes were trained on something behind Luke.

“Maia, get behind me,” he said lowly. 

“What?” she asked and turned to see what he was staring at as Izzy, Simon, and Luke all followed Alec’s lead.

Clary was walking hastily towards them.

“Princess, what are you doing?” she asked.

“Get back,” Alec warned.

“Calm down, you fucking tree,” Clary sighed. “I’m not going to hurt her.”

“Clary,” Maia breathed and pushed past Luke to get to her. 

“Why aren’t you gone yet?” Clary hissed. “This distraction isn’t going to work if you spend the whole time talking to your people. You need to go and you need to go now if you don’t want my father to see.”

“I’m sorry, we just got caught up and-”

“Hold on, Clary?” Luke asked. “Jocelyn’s Clary?”

Clary finally looked at him and her eyes softened around the edges. 

“Hey, Luke,” she replied quietly. “It’s been a while.”

“Almost twelve years, kiddo,” he said. He seemed stunned to see her after all this time. “I always wondered what had happened to you after Valentine took you away. I was afraid you were dead.”

Clary smirked. 

“You should know I’m stronger than that. I’ve always been a survivor.”

“Clary? Is it really you?” Izzy said.

Clary looked past Maia and actually looked at the Lightwoods for the first time. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Isabelle?” she breathed. “Alec?”

Alec lowered his weapon and began to smile hesitantly.

Simon and Maia exchanged confused looks.

“Do you three know each other?” Maia asked.

Clary didn’t look at Maia when she replied, still fascinated by the Lightwoods standing in front of her. Izzy looked close to tears, but she couldn’t stop beaming.

“I told you I used to play with the kids in the castle whenever my mom took me to work with her. Alec and Isabelle were my best friends when I was little.”

“Hey, red,” Alec said, still smiling but with an emotional tone to his voice.

“Hey, Alec. You certainly got tall, huh?” Clary grinned. 

“Am I the only one here who has no idea who this girl is?” Simon interjected.

Clary eyed him up and down amusedly.

“You must be Simon. Maia has told me so much about you. I’m Clary. I’m the one who set this little rescue mission in motion.”

“I see,” he said warily.

Maia knew he would warm up to her if they had more time. He probably was just too focused on the pirate’s outfit and the kindjals in her hands. He was just feeling protective of Maia now that he finally had her back.

“You set this up?” Izzy asked. “Alec, you should thank her for sending such a handsome courier to our front doors.”

Alec flushed scarlet and glared at his sister. Everyone smirked despite the death glares he shot their way.

Clary turned back to Maia.

“Princess, as nice as this has been, you have to go. I don’t know how much longer you have before you lose your shot. Don’t let this be for nothing.”

Maia frowned.

“Clary, how am I supposed to leave you behind? Can’t you just come with us?”

Clary shook her head sadly.

“My father will never stop chasing me if I do. I have to stay.”

“Clary, please,” Maia begged, taking Clary by the forearms in a gesture of desperation. “Please, come with us. We can protect you from him. You can stay at the castle where he will never be able to lay a finger on you ever again.”

“Maia, stop making this so hard. I want that more than anything, but you can’t promise me that he won’t get to me someday and he won’t be merciful then. We both knew it always had to be like this.”

“No, it’s not fair. I won’t let you stay with him for the rest of your life. You don’t deserve it.”

“And how do you know what my daughter deserves, Your Highness?”

Everyone turned to see Valentine standing before them.

“Because I think she deserves death for her deception,” he sneered. “I knew there was something wrong about this whole situation. No pirate would dare to defy the  _ Glorious  _ with a reputation like mine. Only the king’s men would be so brazen. I would ask how they knew where to find us, but I can take a guess.”

His glare drifted to Clary and she stiffened beside Maia. Maia knelt down and picked up her dropped dagger.

Maia was about to spit back a biting rebuke but Luke beat her to the punch. He ripped off his handkerchief and shouldered his way to the front of the group.

“Back off, Valentine. Threatening Clary will win you no leniency in my court.”

Valentine laughed in his face.

“Lucian, I didn’t realize I was still taking orders from you. Excuse me if I’m hesitant to comply, but I know just how dangerous it can be to obey your commands after what happened to Jocelyn. She died because of you.”

Luke’s hands tightened into fists.

“Jocelyn died because she wanted to protect her country. It was her decision and joining the battle was her way of showing her loyalty to The Downworld. She was a hero, not a traitor like you. She never would have let her grief and need for revenge drive her to kidnapping an innocent girl.”

Valentine glowered at Luke for another moment before shifting his eyes to Maia.

“Ah yes, your little princess. She’s been more trouble than she’s worth. I should have given her back weeks ago and just taken the money. Though, I admit I did like watching you squirm, Lucian. Still, she’s been nothing but trouble. She’s turned my own daughter against me.”

“You did that all on your own,” Maia growled, stepping up beside Luke.

Luke tried to push her back but she shook him off. She wasn’t going to cower in front of Valentine.

“Shut up, you little bitch. You’ve been nothing but a pain in my ass for weeks. You’ve sparked rebellion in my Clarissa and you’ve robbed me of my ransom. The only thing you’re good for now is if I kill you and I get to watch the dear old king grieve you for the rest of his life. I think that would be sufficient reparations for the trouble you’ve caused me.”

“I’d like to see you try, you bastard,” Maia replied.

“Gladly,” Valentine hissed before lunging forward with a sword in his hand. 

“Maia!” Luke cried out as she dodged Valentine’s blade.

“I’ve got this,” she grunted as she swiped a line across his face with her dagger.

Blood oozed from the cut, but Valentine still grinned lethally.

“I knew you were feisty,” he said, spitting blood onto the deck.

“You have no idea,” Maia agreed.

Valentine may have been stronger than Maia, but she was faster and smarter. She could predict every move he made and dodge it with ease. Her fists collided with his face before he even realized she was drawing back for a punch. Her knife sliced through his jacket and into muscled flesh. He put up a fight despite all that. He landed a kick into her stomach that had her stumbling backward, but she quickly recovered. Valentine even managed to nick her arms a few times and she felt blood dribbling hotly down her wrists. 

Maia was winning this fight and they both knew it. It was because she had so much more than brute strength to draw from. Every swipe of her dagger and strike of her hand was laced with righteous fury. The punch to his stomach was for playing with Luke’s emotions and twisting his love for Maia into something that hurt him. The cuts against his palm were for Clary and the years of abuse he put her through. The kick to the deck was for Maia and for treating her like she was an object to be stolen and controlled. 

Maia saw an opportunity to disarm Valentine and she took it. She high kicked his hand and his blade clattered to the deck. Maia pointed her knife at his throat, letting the point press against his skin enough to make him bleed but not enough to do any serious damage. She walked him backwards so he was pinned against the railing. He had nowhere to go.

“It’s over,” she panted. “This is the end of the line for you.”

“I don’t think so,” he coughed. “Clarissa, don’t let her do this. I’m your father. Please, help me.”

Maia saw Clary approaching in her periphery. Maia couldn’t help but doubt what Clary’s answer would be. Was her tie to Valentine too strong? Their relationship was complicated and maybe Clary was too afraid of him even now to disobey. 

“I-” Clary started when she finally stood beside Maia.

“Clarissa, my daughter, you are everything to me. I live this life for you, to find the riches that will keep you comfortable once I’m gone. I’ve trained you for years to make you stronger. I love you so please don’t let her kill me.”

Maia gritted her teeth and pressed the dagger harder against his skin.

“Shut up and let her think for herself for once.” Maia turned her head slightly to meet Clary’s eyes.

“It’s up to you, Clary. Just say the word and he’ll be dead. If that’s not what you want, I understand. We can arrest him and throw him into some dark dungeon he’ll never escape from. We can do whatever feels right to you.”

“I don’t know,” Clary said frustratedly. She looked to Valentine. “You ruined my life. You never loved me like a father should love his daughter. You just just manipulated me at every turn because I was useful. You wanted me to be your little soldier, blindly following your orders. You wanted to own me. You live this life because you’re greedy and hungry for power. It has nothing to do with me. For years, I wished you were dead because maybe then I’d be free. Maybe then I wouldn’t feel like I’m trapped inside my own body, too scared to try and break free. But now, I don’t know if I can watch you die. I don’t know if I can say the word and watch the life drain from your eyes. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do this.”

“It’s because you’re a dutiful, loyal child,” Valentine said. “You know what I’ve done for you and you can’t help but love me in spite of everything.”

“That’s not what I said,” she argued.

“It’s what you meant, Clarissa. Your hesitation is enough to prove that you won’t do it. If you really wanted me dead, the princess would already have her dagger through my throat. Now that I know the truth, I’m ready to end this little game.”

Valentine struck at the crook of Maia’s elbow. The knife was pulled away from his throat and he quickly twisted it out of her grip. Maia was defenseless as Valentine plunged the dagger towards Maia’s heart.

_ “No!”  _ Clary shrieked.

The next few seconds happened so fast that Maia didn’t really comprehend what was going on. Maia was pushed to the ground, her shoulder slamming into the wood. Her vision went fuzzy and her hearing was muffled. She thought she heard a scuffle nearby, but she couldn’t be sure.

When she finally collected herself and scrambled to her feet, Maia felt her heart stop.

Clary was standing in front of her, one of her kindjals piercing Valentine’s stomach. The pair were staring into each other’s eyes with equal disbelief. His blood dripped onto the deck like morning dew dripped from a leaf. 

“C-Clarissa,” he choked out, red streaking down his chin.

“You can’t hurt me anymore,” she whispered. “I’m not yours. I belong to myself now.”

Clary pulled the blade out and let it fall from her grip. Maia gently guided Clary backwards as Valentine collapsed to his knees, struggling to breathe around his own blood. The ship was silent when he finally fell forward, dead. 

Clary just stared at his lifeless form. It was all over. He could never lay a hand on her ever again. Clary could be who she really was without always looking over her shoulder. But it was more complicated than that because killing your family… it was not something you could just forget. 

Maia wrapped an arm around Clary’s shoulders. Clary leaned her head against Maia’s.

“I would ask if you’re okay, but I feel like that’s a ridiculous question to ask right now,” Maia murmured.

“No, I–” Clary started. “I think I’m alright. At least right now I am. Maybe I’m in shock, I don’t know, but I just feel relieved. I’m not scared anymore.”

Maia kissed her shoulder tenderly.

“I get it.”

“And I’m just glad you’re okay,” Clary said.

“Me? Clary, I should be the least of your worries right now.”

Clary pulled away to look at Maia face-to-face. 

“Princess, I thought he was going to kill you. In all my life, I’ve never felt that type of fear. There would be nothing worse than watching you die. It would mean I’d never get to see you smile again or hold your hand. It would mean I’d be alone again because I’d lose the one person who’s ever seen me, the one person who knows me better than anyone else. Maia, I wouldn’t survive that. So yes, I’m really glad you’re okay.”

Maia felt something shift in her chest. Clary’s confession solidified every feeling that had been swirling in Maia’s heart. This girl cared so much for her and she was no longer afraid to share that with Maia. She’d risked her life and killed her father without a second thought to save Maia because she couldn’t imagine a world without Maia in it. Maia felt overwhelmed by how deep Clary’s devotion for her went and Maia realized that she felt the same way. She would have stepped in front of a thousand daggers if it meant that Clary would be safe.

Maia crushed their lips together. It felt so different from this morning. It wasn’t a goodbye at all. It was an oath to travel life’s paths fearlessly and passionately and together. Most importantly together. 

They knew what they had to lose and it was far too special to let go of.

Clary drew away slowly, dragging the moment out a little longer with tiny pecks against Maia’s mouth until Maia opened her eyes. Clary smiled at her and Maia smiled back. Something hopeful swelled in Maia’s heart.

“So I guess the wedding is off then?” 

The calm of the moment shattered, but Maia laughed it off and stuck her tongue out at Simon.

“I sure hope so,” Clary chuckled.

“It definitely is,” Maia assured.

The following hour was slow and draining. The Downworld knights rounded up the remaining pirates and took them to the brig on the other boat. Clary collected her belongings and shoved as much as she could into her locked chest. She boarded the other ship and the remaining Downworlders trailed behind her. 

Maia helped Clary light a torch. The fire burned hotly and Maia felt the heat against her face. Clary gazed upon  _ Glorious  _ for a few minutes before throwing the torch at the sails. It wasn’t long before the whole ship was consumed in flames. 

“That place was my life for so long. What am I supposed to do now?” Clary asked solemnly. 

Watching it burn felt like a new beginning. That damned ship had housed so much suffering and it tainted everyone who dared to step foot on it. As it burned, so did the history of pain that was etched into the masts. No one would ever have to endure the wrath of  _ Glorious  _ ever again and those who had could start to heal.

Maia laced their fingers together. 

“You can do whatever you want, Clary. This is your chance to finally  _ live.  _ Do anything and everything if that’s what you want. That’s the beauty of leaving  _ Glorious  _ behind. Now, you get to decide what you want your life to look like.”

Clary tore her eyes away from the blaze and gazed at Maia. Firelight glinted in her eyes. She squeezed Maia’s hand.

“I think I might have a few ideas.”


End file.
